Shut Up And Love Me
by momentofweakness
Summary: Mitchie Torres was opposite of nice. When her parents can't handle her negative attitude, they send her to Camp Rock. What happens when Mitchie meets Shane Gray, the lead singer of Connect Three, also known as the nice guy? Smitchie & Naitlyn.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Thought of a new idea a few days ago and finally decided to write it. It's Smitchie of course so I hope you aren't disappointed. Also, I'm not quitting YMMC, I just have no ideas. This is the prologue and when I get good feedback, I'll start Chapter 1.**

**Full Summary:**

_Mitchie Torres was opposite of nice; She was pure mean. When her parents can't handle her negative attitude, they send her to Camp Rock- the happiest/best place to be. What will happen when Mitchie meets Shane Gray, pop star and lead singer of Connect Three, also known as the guy with the looks, the personality and a good heart? Smitchie & Naitlyn. This story is way different then the actual movie and probably from other stories you read. They do NOT act like they do in the movie. I made them my own._

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anyone..for now.

**Prologue**

"Mitchie..Your dad and I decided that we're sending you to Camp Rock." Mitchie's mother Connie told her daughter. They both couldn't stand their daughter's negative vibe and how she treated others.

Mitchie's eyes grew wide. "Camp what? Rock? What kind of name is that?!"

Steve Torres sighed. "Sweetie, Camp Rock is the place to fix your..actions and the way you look towards life. You can also meet new friends and show off your musical talent!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave them a disgusting look. "Why do you think I want to go there?"

"Oh no, we know you don't want to but we both decided you need this." Mitchie looked at them, about to open her mouth to protest when Connie shook her head. "You're already going and it starts in 2 days so you better go pack."

Mitchie groaned. "Have I told you both I hated you!?"

Steve looked at his wife with a sad look on his face and then turned to his daughter. "Go. Pack. Now."

Mitchie was going to speak up again when Connie rested her hand on her shoulder and walked her up the stairs.

Mitchie slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed.

_How can they do this? Sign me up for some shit that I don't want to do. Ugh. I'll have to interact with others at a CAMP. And I thought school was bad._

Mitchie didn't even want to pack. She thought of ways she could escape out of this; That's how bad she didn't want to go

Do you think she'll get out of it?

Nope.

**Camp Rock Day**

_I can't believe this shit. Why, God why?_

_I've been pulled into this car to drive to this Camp Rock. Am I excited? Hell no._

_I'd rather sleep through the whole summer then go to this place called Hell._

_I mean yes, I'm judging and I didn't get there but the starter for me was that my parents forced me into this. I hate them for that..and lots of other stuff._

_They want me to make friends here? Be social? No thanks. I have my guitar, I'm all good._

Mitchie looked at her mom who was driving the truck for her catering. She was going to be a cook here since they asked her too and she told them about her daughter and she got to come for half of the money..but only if she helps in the kitchen.

"It won't be that bad, sweetie. I hope you can help me cook in the kitchen though. That's the only way I could get you half price."

Mitchie looked her mom, getting angrier by the second. "Whatever."

After 10 minutes, Mitchie looked at her window, now knowing what this Camp Rock looked like. They we're finally here. Mitchie rolled her eyes. It looked like an average place.

Maybe not.

Mitchie's eyes grew wide when she spotted the limo in front. She turned to her mom. "Who's....in the limo?"

Connie smiled. "Look for yourself." Connie's eyes looked towards the limo, to show Mitchie to look outside. Mitchie turned to look and almost fainted.

Jason...White.

_No..it can't be all of Connect Three, could it?_

Shane...Gray.

_Okay, so this is crazy._

Nate..Black.

_Okay, I'm dead._

Mitchie turned to her mom. "Connect 3? Mom, I love them.."

"I know you'd be happy to come now that you know they're here."

"Wait...they only came for me?"

"Well no." Connie responded. "They we're planned to come; I knew that and when they called about my job here, I just had to mention you. For Connect 3 and your...attitude problem."

Mitchie sighed. "I'm still not going to enjoy it."

Connie rolled her eyes and got out of the car, so did Mitchie. Mitchie turned to look at them again and almost fainted again when her eyes locked with the one and only Shane Gray.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So...hope you review this. Good feed back will**

**A. Get Chap. 1 up**

**B. Get it up faster**

**C. Make me happy :)**

**Thanks!**

**-N**


	2. Chapter 1

**30 updates for one prologue? Damn you guys are good! Thank you so much! **

**I've been told that the storyline is good, so I hope I can continue that. **

**Disclaimer- Do you have to keep reminding me that I don't own JB or Demi?! ):**

**Chapter 1**

I rolled my eyes at him, but not even bothering to see his reaction. I hope he's confused that one girl isn't jumping all over him; That's what the band gets all the time.

"Can we go to our damn cabin now, mother?"

She took out all of the luggage and a few guys next to her grabbed 2 more bags. Yes, you can probably guess who's bags are the heaviest. Mine, of course. I mean, who wouldn't live without converse, shirts, magazines and all my 15 pairs of skinny jeans!? So yes, I may dress emo, but that doesn't make me emotional. I don't even listen to the shitty music. I love music, but not screamo crap. I walked behind my mom and the men as we walked into our cabin. They set down our bags as my mom thanked them and all that. I didn't even look at them. I turned around to take out my things and organize them; I didn't even realize the new person in the room.

"So you must be the cook, yes?" The guy asked, filled with his accent.

"Yes and you are?"

"Oh my bad." He apologized. "I'm Brown, the co-founder of this place and I'll be directing many of the classes and such. So come and I'll show you the kitchen."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of there. I didn't want to be stuck inside, I wanted to go out and make myself visible. Wow, what a shock.

I thought I heard her call me but I didn't know and continued walking.

**In The Limo With Connect Three**

(before arriving)

"Tell me why we have to do this again?" Nate Black complained to the lead singer of Connect Three, Shane Gray. Jason White..didn't really understand..much.

He looked at him seriously. "We agreed to it when Brown asked us. Plus, we want to help teens with their music."

Jason nodded. "Yeah!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "What if I don't want to help teens with their music? I'm pretty sure they're fine."

"Nate." Shane spoke up. "Stop being so negative, you know I hate that."

"Yeah because you're a goodie two shoes." Nate mumbled under his breath, thinking Shane didn't hear but he did.

"Nate, please, you may like it. You didn't even give it a shot."

"Whatever, man."

Jason looked at Nate and spoke up, "Whatever? Why are you being so mean about this?"

"Didn't I already get to that?" Nate snapped. Jason looked taken-aback at this words. "Sorry, man."

Shane sighed, wishing they we're already there. "Nate, sometimes you need to hold in your temper."

"Thanks." Nate mumbled.

Finally, the limo stopped in front of Camp Rock and they could get out. Fans we're expecting them and we're told not to jump them, but they could at least scream for them.

Jason walked out first as the screaming grew louder. Next, Shane walked out and gave a big grin to everyone. Then lastly, Nate walked out and smiled to their fans.

Shane looked around at their fans and caught his attention to this one girl. She looked lost and confused, he could tell by her eyes. She had her hands on her hips and she looked angry for some reason. Her eyes then locked with his. A few moments later, she turned away and he could swear he saw her roll her eyes. He was confused for a second and then turned to his band.

They quickly walked in their cabin to see Brown. "Hey guys! Glad you made it with all those screaming fans."

Jason laughed. "It was alright, we love our fans but we're here to help them."

Shane looked impressed. "Good explanation, Jase!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "I don't want to sound rude but I want to go home, NOW."

"Nate." Brown asked confusedly. "What's wrong?"

Shane spoke up for him, "He didn't want to come, he'd rather be at home with his girlfriend."

Nate groaned and hit Shane's shoulder. Shane pretended to be hurt. "Ow, man!"

Brown laughed, "Don't worry, Nate, you can always call her."

"But it's not the same." Nate protested.

"Well, look, we have to go introduce you guys to campers..ready to sing then?"

They all nodded and followed Brown out.

----------------------

I rolled her eyes as I listened to the lady (Dee was it?) talk about the Summer and what was planned. I looked around at the people; Most looked like they we're into music but a few looked really rich, like this one girl with blonde hair. She kept giving me mean glares, what was that about? I was standing next to this one girl with brown curly hair and she held her laptop. Is she an internet addict or what? Probably.

"Alright guys, we all have a surprise for you! So you all know Connect Three is here for the summer, right?" She announced. All the people screamed, expect for me and the girl next to me. I turned to her gave her a small smile. She continued, "They are here to perform their new upcoming single on their new album! Here's Connect Three!"

Everyone screamed louder as each one came out. They looked energetic and happy. My eyes didn't pay attention to the other two, I paid attention to Shane. So yes, I was a big fan of their music and he was by far the hottest one, but still, that doesn't mean I'll like his personality.

He smiled into the audience and his eyes locked with mine for a second but then glared at the others. Thanks, you almost made my heart stop. "This is our new song, Paranoid!"

_I make the most of all this stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out_

It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out

Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid, yeah

I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out

That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
And she's freaking out

Every time I turn around  
Something's just not right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
And I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through the streets  
I'm about to freak, come on rescue me

Just might be paranoid, yeah  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

Everyone screamed louder than ever. They waved out to everyone and ran off the stage. That was interesting..nice song I guess.

I turned to the girl next to me and she smiled. "Hey, I'm Caitlyn"

I nodded. "I'm Mitchie. What's up with the laptop?" Yes, I just had to ask.

"Oh." She laughed. "I produce music, maybe you can check it out sometime."

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be cool." I'd probably forget though. "Uh, I have to go visit my mom now." I replied dryly.

She nodded, "Okay, talk to you later."

Yeah suree I will.

My mom was reading cook books when I walked in. "Hey, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The performance! Connect Three?"

"Oh." I replied dryly. "I've seen better."

"I thought you liked them?" She asked me curiously.

"Their music, not them."

"Oh..well you should get to know them..they are celebrities after all..and this is your only chance."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Mom, I don't want to be involved with their lives. I'm going to go take a nap."

"But it's 5.." I interrupted her, "Whatever." I shouted.

Sometimes people bother me so much that I have to give them that attitude. I mean, yeah I know I'm being a bitch but seriously, just because I don't have any friends and don't go out, doesn't mean I have problems. I don't NEED friends. I mean, yeah that girl before seemed cool but she seemed too cool, like she was trying to hard. Producing music, seriously? I thought only 20-30 year old guys do that. I bet she wasn't even that good.

And what's with my mom wanting me to talk to Connect Three? So I like their music, big deal. I mean yeah, they we're all hot..well Shane was the most, but still, I don't judge on looks.

I just pray that tomorrow he's not an instructor for any of my classes. If so, I'm going to be so..upset. He has everything. Fame, fortune, friends, style, the looks..he has so much and why would he talk to me? So, he has a big heart, who cares. He's probably just putting on a damn show for the world.

I sighed, trying to stop thinking about my problems and rested my eyes..until I fell asleep.

-----------------------------

**That..was...so short/boring! I know you expected more..and trust me, I wrote this 4 times. I was going to copy the exact movie and do like the kitchen scene/make Shane mean blah blah but I decided It'll be easier if I hold off for all the interesting stuff until like the next chapter. This is the first chapter anyway.**

**So..Mitchie is confused. Why does her mom want her to talk to Connect Three? Do you think she'll have a class where one of them instruct? They aren't campers, remember that.**

**So yeah. So far Shane looked at her twice. He probably thinks she's interesting, huh? (:**

**So review this. I promise the next chapter will be better..way better. This is 5 pages..but the next one will be 8, alright? (:**

**So again..**

**Reviews will..**

**1. Get Ch. 2 up faster.**

**2. Make ch. 2 longer and better.**

**3. Make me happy.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOUU!!!**

**-N**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I wish you would stop complaining about Emma. It's getting really annoying. You don't see me complaining." Shane complained to Nate, who was walking around in sorrow and whining about his girlfriend back home.

He stopped and looked at Shane. "That's because you don't have a girlfriend back home and I do."

"Ouch." Shane replied, pretending to be hurt. "That hurt, man."

"Ugh." Nate groaned. "Can't we just go instruct now!?"

"No, we have to wait 10 more minutes...Hey, where the hell is Jason? I thought I told you to wake him up.." Shane looked around for Jason and finally found him sleeping in his bed..still.

"Nate! You didn't do your job! Jason is still sleeping and this is going to make us late!"

"Fine, okay, I'll go get his ass up!" Nate snapped. He walked over to Jason and pushed him roughly. "Get up, dude, you have 9 minutes."

Jason stirred under the blankets and woke up quickly. "9 minutes!?" His eyes grew in shock.

"It's not my fault, Jase." Shane said while walking towards them.

Jason groaned and got up to get ready. "You know, Jason always takes 5 minutes to get ready..he never has to like always fix his hair...like you." Nate snapped.

Shane sighed. "Because I don't want to look like a rag doll." He pointed to Nate's curly hair. Nate gasped. "How dare you make fun of my hair! At least mine doesn't look like it was made in china!"

Shane laughed, "MADE IN CHINA! Oh my God, good one!"

Jason then came in, perfectly done. "What's a good one?"

Shane stopped laughing, trying to control himself. "Nate said..my hair looks like it was made in China!"

Nate looked confused. "What the hell? You we're suppose to be offended like you did to me."

"Ooh, well I guess I'm better at that game."

Nate groaned. "I hate you two!"

Shane pretended to be offended, again. "Wow! You hate us!?"

Brown then walked in. "Guys, you better go instead of acting like children."

"It's not my fault, he's the one who told me my hair looks like it was made in China." Shane replied, looking at Nate meanly.

Jason spoke up, "I didn't do anything! Nate didn't wake me up, I was running late so I was getting ready."

Brown sighed. "I really don't care..just please go instruct."

**Mitchie's POV**

I didn't want to be here anymore. It was too_ happy go lucky_. All the campers we're joyful and shit. The instructors we're full of it. I only made one friend..I think. Caitlyn was it?

I walked in this damn class for song writing was it? I didn't see anyone I knew; Great.

A few girls smiled at me and waved. I waved back but I didn't mean to be all happy. I'd rather have the girls be bitches then be all down to earth. Ugh. Then finally my eyes spotted a bitch. I could just tell. She had blonde hair, up to her shoulders with blue eyes and she was damn thin. Not to mention..pretty. She was looking down at her nails while talking to the bitches next to her. I didn't care for them so I turned around in my seat and waited for the damn instructor to get in here.

2 seconds later, I heard whistling and shouting in the room. "Woo!" "Oh my God!" My eyes looked up and saw who they we're craving for: Shane Gray. So yes, he's hot..he's muscular..He's got talent, he's famous, what doesn't he have!?

He looked at every one and landed his eyes on me. He smiled and turned to others quickly. What the hell?

"So we are here to improve our song writing. We'll be doing little projects and then a big project where we come up and perform a song. Don't worry, this isn't won't be happening too soon. We have some rules to take care of first."

Ugh, he's boring me already. I looked over at that blonde again. She was looking at him like he was something to eat. Who the hell did she think she was? She would occasionally give him winks and flirting smiles. Oh God.

Finally, he finished talking about the rules and explained what we we're doing today. "Today we're going to be working in partners. You can pick them yourself, I hate choosing because then everyone protests and it just causing too much chaos. Alright, go ahead and then I'll explain what to do."

And then at that very moment, the class got louder and everyone ran to get their partner. Me? I was just standing there with my arms crossed against my chest. I didn't want no damn partner. I mean, can't we just work alone? What's the point in partners!?

Someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I jumped and turned around to see Shane Gray. What the hell?

"What?" I snapped at him. I rolled my eyes as he smiled. "I was just wondering why your not trying to get a partner."

I looked around and no one was left. I gave him a half-fake smile, "No one is left, oh no, I'm going to have to work alone! I am SO depressed!" I said that really sarcastic, hopefully he forgets about me and continues.

He looked at everyone who we're busy talking so he turned to me and sighed, "You can work with me."

That's when I began to laugh, "Oh my God, with you!? Your the instructor, you're probably like 25..what are you, a rapist?"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, no I'm 18 and I think you should work with me. You'll get stuff done quicker since I know my stuff."

I laughed again, "You know your stuff? Wow, you must have an IQ of 800."

He laughed at my joke. "No I don't.. Just you can't work alone, alright?"

"Why, I'll look uncool at a COOL camp!? Oh no, the world is coming to an end!" I couldn't help but laugh at the end of that. I was making this so hard for him. Do I care? Not really.

He then sighed. He looked pissed. "Your Mitchie, correct?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well take yourself to Brown's office. If you want, I can show you to his office."

What the hell? Who the hell was Brown and why did I have to go? "Wait..I'm confused."

"Of course." He replied. "You aren't listening to me. I'm the instructor, so you must follow the rules and I'll have to kick you out if you don't follow them."

"Ugh!" I shouted, causing some to look but gladly didn't do anything about it. "Fine! I'll work with you but I will NOT be nice."

"Figured." He simply replied and turned away from me to tell us what to do. Damn, what was his problem? I mean, him always looking at me and then now?

"Alright, sorry guys about the wait. Finally, we can start. So we're going to be writing a song but you both have to add to it. So I go, then the next, then I go again. Then by next week, we will perform them; Sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds dumb to me." I mumbled in my regular voice. He looked my way and rolled his eyes. Glad he heard; Asshole.

Everyone clapped and took out notebook paper and pens to begin. How the hell is this going to help our song writing!? This sounds so gay!

Shane walked towards me and motioned for me to sit. I obeyed and took out the stupid paper and 2 pens for each of us. I faked a smile and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Mitchie." He responded and continued talking, "So what's the theme? Relationships, breakups, friends, family.."

"A break up song. I'm in the mood to vent."

"Oh, really? You have a lot of ex boyfriends?"

I nodded, "Of course, who the hell doesn't?" I can't believe I'm actually talking to this guy. He seems so comfortable with me; Ugh, I want him to go away.

"Uh well not everyone had their heart broken."

I gasped, "You never did!?"

He shook his head, "No I did, I was just backing up the people who never had. So do you want to start?"

I nodded and thought of a stupid ass lyric. I finally thought of something and wrote it down.

He noticed I had something and spoke up, "So uh can you sing it to me?"

"I won't go over board." And I softly started singing the stupid verse.

_You sing to me  
and in your words i hear the melody  
but in the twilight it's so hard to see  
what's wrong for me_

He nodded, "Good! More than I expected but good. I like your voice."

"I wasn't really singing, dumb ass. But thanks."

He took the paper from me and wrote down more. Wow, he's creative.

He then started to sing..

_I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry _

"I like it." I complimented him. He smiled and for some reason, I felt a burning in my stomach. Oh stop it, stomach. Butterflies don't mean **anything.**

He was about to grab the paper when he looked at the clock and sighed. Time up? Hell yes!

"It's time to go." He told me. He got up and shouted it to everyone. Everyone got up and walked out with their stupid friends. I thought I was the last one in there when I turned around to see Shane talked to that blonde bitch from before. What the? Should I stay. I'll just pretend..I'm..fixing my papers to listen. I didn't hear mumbling, I heard actual words, thank God.

"I think your hot." She said with lust in her voice.

"You're pretty cute too..uh what's your name.?" The ass didn't even know her name?!

"Tess." She slurred.

He nodded, "Okay, Tess well you have a good day..I have to go now."

"Aw." She cooed. "I'll see you later." She winked at him and walked out, her heels clicking to the floor.

Ugh, I knew one thing's for sure. I was jealous of her. She had the looks, the flirting skills and the damn body.

I got up quickly after her and put the papers in my bag. I looked back at Shane who was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing..just kinda weird how your ready to leave just as Tess leaves. We're you listening to our conversation?"

I laughed slightly, "Oh you wish."

"I don't wish it..I knew for a fact."

"I can't believe I fell for this." I mumbled. "Oh, good line for that last song." I didn't need his reply, I walked out of there as fast as possible.

Shane Gray was **ALREADY** getting on my nerves.

_--------------_

**Damn, Mitchie is a bitch! She really is..(; But what do you expect? Anyway..I hope this was good enough for ya, better then the last..and sorry to keep you all waiting, I was extremely busy AND had a virus on my main computer..I fixed but my baby (my laptop) still has it.**

**Thank Miley for that on twitter. Seriously, I wanted to see what her "Home Video" was. I'm so stupid LOL. It was a deadly virus that took my password, signed on facebook, twitter and Myspace and messaged/commented/added it to my friend's wall (facebook) and people thought I did it..Hell no. :(**

**But oh well! I CAN'T wait for the Send It On video premiere! We've been waiting for SO long. We need some Niley and Jemi now. (: No Kelena..that's odd.**

**So please review. Again.. Good feedback will..**

*** Get Ch. 3 up**

*** Get it up FASTER**

*** Make me happy.**

**OH and add me on Twitter, PLEASE.**

**Twitter . Com / miissnessa**

**(without the spaces)**

**Thanks!**

**-N**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here I am..updating this story! :) I'm glad people like it..and I'm sorry I take forever to update..but sometimes I get scared..like seriously. I want each chapter to be perfect and I don't wanna let anyone down.**

**But thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, reviewing, reviewing..:P**

**You guys make my day..seriously and my days are NOT fun til the emails come in! :)**

**P.S- thank you to Sandra ****(****sandy2x400****) for picking the song. I was stuck between two.. Oh and check out her stories if you haven't. Especially Teach Me Tonight. BEST FANFICTION EVER! Love ya. Oh and we should get married on Friday. (;**

**Chapter 3**

Shane walked casually to Brown's office with thoughts in his head. _Why did she act like this? How come she doesn't like to listen? Is she never happy? _

He opened the door and saw Brown sitting at his desk while typing something on the computer. He looked up and saw Shane's troubled face.

"What's up?" He asked, turning away from the computer.

"It's Mitchie Torres. I tried being nice to her in song writing but she kept giving me that attitude and she didn't want to do anything I told her to do."

"Sounds like someone needs a talking to, eh?"

Shane laughed, "Yeah, please? It's really hard to work with her. Everyone else in the class is fine. They get their partner and started..but for her, it's not that easy."

"Yeah, I understand. You go ahead, Shane and I'll call her down here."

"Thank you Uncle Brown." He thanked Brown one last time and walked out, hoping he would actually do this.

He waited close to the door so he can see Mitchie when she walks in. He just had to.

After 2 minutes, he saw her walking towards his way with a mad look on her face. She was pissed and she knew Shane did it.

"What the hell, Shane? You go and tell Brown?"

"I had to! You weren't working the way I wanted you to and you had no right to treat me like that."

"Your not my partners, Shane and maybe if I had a damn partner, I wouldn't have to deal with you."

Shane looked confused then realized it, "Oh, your mad because I said we could work together?"

"Well yeah, who wants to work with the so called instructor?" She asked harshly.

Shane sighed, "I don't want to fight, so please just go talk to him."

"Fine but this is the last time you'll see me talking to you!" And with that, she walked in and slammed the door behind her.

Shane stood there, not knowing what to do at that moment.

--------------------------

"So, Mitchie, what is the problem? Start off with the first thing that happened." Brown said, calmly, hoping she won't blow up on him as well.

She sighed and spoke up, "Well I had song writing so I walked in, whatever you know, and then I saw him walk in and he kept looking at me! Then we had to get partners and everyone got one and I was the last one standing there like an idiot, so he came up to me and said we could work together and I'm like 'who wants to work with an instructor? He's probably 25 and a rapist.' So anyway, we did and at first, it was okay but then he just got on my nerves! He's such a happy person and I don't work well with those kinds of people, you know!?"

Brown looked at Mitchie in shock. She sure did have a lot of anger in her body. "Okay, well is it possible that you can just talk about the song and not about other things?"

"Maybe but that's hard you know because he talks to me first and he just, UGH!" Mitchie groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Brown nodded, "Okay, Mitchie, thank you for coming here. If anything gets worse, let me know, got it?"

"Thanks for the help" Mitchie mumbled, low enough for him to hear. She opened the door to leave, hoping not to see Shane but sadly, there he was in that same spot.

"Ugh!" She groaned while running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I'm so sick of you!"

Shane looked at her curiously. "We just met."

"I can just tell your one of those mushy-happy people. Gross."

"It's not gross." He protested. "It's nice to have a positive attitude."

"Yeah, no thanks. It's bad enough I have to deal with my parents." Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked away to her cabin.

"Wait!" He called out to her. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "What now, pop star?"

He walked closer to her and stood a few steps away from her. "It's rock star for your information."

"Ooh, look, I got him mad!" She said like she was a child.

"There's no need to be childish, Mitchie."

"I just...why do you keep talking to me!?"

"Because I want to know why your like this." He blurted out. She looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "You don't have to know."

"But I'd like to." He said, more quieter.

"I hardly know you..I can't tell my life story to a guy I don't know."

"Then get to know me." He tried putting his hand on her shoulder for support but she shrugged him off. "If you touch me again, I swear I'll scream!"

"Okay okay fine, I won't touch you. Just..meet me by the lake tonight at 10."

She laughed, "Why so you can rape me?"

He was about to scream but decided to just sigh in frustration. "No, I am NOT like that. I just want to get to know each other. Nothing bad..just like to be..friends."

"Friends?" She asked, like she couldn't believe he just said that. _Shane Gray wants to be friends? Okay, this is crazy._

"Yeah..I want to get inside your head because well it's nice to make more friends."

She laughed again, "Oh, like you don't have a million others to party with?"

"Mitchie, those aren't real friends. All I basically have are my brothers and they get on my nerves."

She laughed..this time for real. "Wow, I feel sorry for you. I know siblings can be a pain in the ass."

"Oh you have other siblings?"

She nodded, "One older brother..but..well I'll just see you tonight."

"Okay." He replied, then smiled. "See you later."

"Bye." She replied. She stood there for a few more minutes..just thinking.._Wow..I just had a __conversation with..Shane Gray. What am I doing!?_

Mitchie sighed. Was she getting in trouble or is he just a guy to randomly talk to? Of course not! Not with those looks and that charming personality!

---------------------

**Mitchie's POV**

Okay, this was crazy. He wants me to meet him by the lake!? Wow, I wonder why. Oh wait, he wants to get inside my head..I mean what the Hell? Why!?

I walked into my cabin and saw my mom laying down, reading her cook books. She got up and looked at me in surprise. "So what did they want, hon?"

"Shane Gray, well hot pop star and my instructor for song writing told Brown that I was hard to work with and I got a talk about it."

She got up and hugged me tightly. "Aw Mitchie! I knew this would happen!"

"What, that I'd get in trouble?" I asked confusedly.

"No." She said, then stopped hugging me and looked at me in the eyes. "You like him."

"Oh my God, what?" I took a step back and shook my head in protest. What was she thinking? I don't like Shane Gray! He's an asshole, a pop star, a millionaire! Why would he want to like a girl like me? He probably wants someone like that blonde bitch.

"You like him, honey! It's obvious!"

I sighed hard. "Mom no! He annoys me!"

"That means you like him, Mitchie! You want him to keep bothering you and you can't resist him!"

"Mom, are you smoking something!? Geez, lay off the food will you? It's making you retarded."

She looked at me, like she was offended but tried to hide it. I wasn't stupid to notice. "I'm sorry, Mitchie."

"Mom it's okay, I just." I just remembered I was going to meet him at 10. Should I tell her? She'll keep joking around with me again and ugh, I just can't take it.

"So are you going to bed mom?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was 9:55. Shit she better go.

"Well don't you want to go to bed? It's been a long day."

I shook my head, "No. Well I mean, I'm tired but I'm going to take a walk..I need to clear my head."

"Okay, honey, just be careful."

I looked at her strange. "Mom..it's a camp."

"I know but you never know who's out there."

"I know. Bye." I replied, grabbing my sweater and throwing it on. I looked like a mess, only wearing jeans and a simple green tee but I didn't care.

"Bye, hon!" I closed the door quickly and walked towards the lake. Thankfully, I saw Shane sitting out there..with his guitar?

I walked up to him..not kn0wing what to do. He was strumming it, lost into his..song? "Uh..Shane?"

He jumped and turned around. "Whoa, Mitchie you scared the shit out of me."

I laughed slightly, "Sorry. So what we're you playing?"

"A new song..that's kinda why I wanted to meet you out here..besides the fact that I wanted to talk. Can I play it for you?"

I had no other choice but to say yes. I nodded. "Go ahead."

He sighed, looking at me seriously before looking down and starting..

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw them in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You wont be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends out  
at a speed they can not follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right  
(turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
(turn right)  
You wont be alone  
You might  
(you might)  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

I did all I could  
I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You wont be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

I stared at Shane with shock and awe. "Shane.......that was beautiful."

He smiled that one million dollar smile. "Thanks..I hope that we could record it so it can be on our next album."

I sighed, looking down at the ground. "Why..are you so perfect?" Wait, why did I just say that?

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed in frustration. "You write music, you're in a band, your gorgeous, you're talented........" Wait, why did I just say that!? He's gorgeous!?

He laughed, while blushing. "I'm not any of those 2...because obviously I know I write music and I'm in a band."

"Well...uh, I didn't mean it! Your not talented or gorgeous!" Wait, why did I just say THAT?!

"Really? Because 2 seconds ago, you said that I was."

I groaned. "Just..pretend I didn't say anything, okay?"

"Fine." He replied simply. "So do you want to get to know each other, or?"

"Anything to change the subject." I replied with a laugh.

He laughed and then spoke up, "So let's play 20 questions."

"No I hate that game..just lets start off with the basics." And we did. We talked for 20 minutes, just about random topics like food, school, life, and then we got to family..I'll have to tell him about my brother.

"So....since we're on the subject of family...can you tell me what happened to your brother?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Guess I better so he shuts up. "Okay..my brother's name in Brian. He's 23 years old..and I hardly knew him. When I was 7, he was 14 and he was already smoking and doing bad things with his friends. When he turned 18, he'd come home once a week and I can just tell he wasn't the same. I've always looked at pictures of us as kids and remembered how close we we're..but it wasn't the same. Finally a couple months later, he just stopped coming by. So 2 years ago...he got stopped by the police..with.." I couldn't continue, the tears kept falling and my voice was choking up.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He said, being supportive.

"No, I want to." He nodded, so I sighed and started again. "He..had a bunch of drugs and alcohol bottles in the back seat..and well...I haven't seen him since I was 11." I didn't know what to do, so I found Shane's shoulder and cried. I couldn't stop.

He rubbed my back slowly and whispered into my ear. "It's okay, Mitchie. I am SO sorry."

I let him go, tears still falling down and shook my head. "No, you're not sorry. You didn't witness the pain! You don't know what I go through! Just...I'm sorry I ever came out here! Let's just pretend this little chat never happened..okay?"

Shane stood up and sighed. "I was just supporting you, Mitchie! I got to know you...so.."

"Not that much." I snapped. "Just..leave me alone. I'm going to my cabin before my mom thinks I died."

"Why do you have to act like this? Your just hurting inside..that's why you always have a negative attitude."

"Stop pretending like you know me." I snapped again. I wanted to push him the water but instead I just walked away.

"Mitchie!" He shouted to me. He ran to me and turned my around. "Don't ignore me, okay?"

"Fine, for the song writing but that's it."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Good then everything's settled." And I walked to my cabin, not turning around to see his reaction, but for some reason I wanted to.

----------------------------

**Not happy with this..but I haven't updated in awhile..so I hope you guys can review. I really want 100..but I know that won't happen but if it did..I'd probably scream in happiness. :)**

**Well time for me to go..I have my book buy tomorrow..school starts August 26..and I'm scared. I'm gonna be a sophomore..but I just don't want to start again. Ugh and I won't have time to update..so I'm sorry if I give slow updates for all stories..but you'll know it's because of school. This may be the last chapter before I start again so don't expect a chapter too soon. :( I'm sorry.**

**So review and I'll be really happy. :) I might TRY to write another chapter if I get the inspiration from you all. Thanks!**

**-N**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I didn't get my total which was 100 in all, but at least I got 13 reviews. I expected like 20 but I know most of you probably started school already..and that makes me depressed. During summer, I got a lot of reviews and now it will be slowing down..unless you live somewhere else and don't have school...then amazing, maybe you'll have time to read this lame story! Yes, I'm calling this lame. **

**So I started school and as expected...I'm BUSY as hell. I tried writing this in between & during labor day and finally got it done. I don't know when I'll be able to update the others though..we'll see.**

**So I wanted to spice up this story..make it different, make it more interesting and Sandra helped me so again, thanks girl! **

**So here we go..........prepare to be...surprised?**

**Chapter 4**

Thankfully when I got back to my cabin, my mom was gone and I was glad. I knew I needed to be alone and the bad thing about camp was that I didn't get that unless I'm sleeping. I would love to sleep all day but when I went to a camp about 4 years ago, I spent it by sleeping or reading books and when I got back, I was honest with my mom and told her the truth.

_Mom- What did you do at camp?_

_Me- I slept and read. Fun!_

_Mom- You we're suppose to be out making friends, Michelle!_

_Me- Oh look at mom, using my full name because I'm in trouble!_

_Mom- Damn right you are, you're grounded!_

_Me- Great, now I can sleep and read all day!_

_Mom- Well then, no reading or sleeping!_

_Me- That's funny mom because you can't tell someone to NOT sleep. It's not like a monster is going to kill me in my dreams. Plus, I need rest._

_Mom- Well then no reading!_

_Me- But I can read the walls.._

_Mom- No reading the walls! I'll take down everything in your room with writing on it!_

_Me- You can't take that stuff. Like my diary._

_Mom- Oh I can take that too._

_Me- Oh so you can show everyone?_

_Mom- That's a good idea, Michelle._

_Me- Ugh, like you would._

_Mom- Maybe..I will. _

Yeah you probably thought she took it...she didn't. She didn't even talk to me for a week and then after that, she slowly started and just told me her reason was that 'She needed a break from me' What kind of mom does that?

I hit my head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't much, but I was trying to think. I have problems, of course I do and when people have problems, what do they do? Okay, they turn to something.

A girl with problems can turn to many things...drugs, cutting, suicide, food, alcohol......

That's it... I knew I had some. Before I left, my dad secretly talked to me and told me to take his alcohol with so he doesn't drink it..do I think it will work? No. He's not like a serious drinker..but he turns to drinking when he's down and he usually always is. My mom always stresses him out with taxes and shit.

I get up slowly, grab my bag and zip it open. I go all the way to the bottom and I feel something cold..and I knew it had to be it. I opened it up quickly because it's been used before and bring it to my mouth. I slowly gulp it down, feeling the coldness hit my throat. I wanted to gag from the taste but I kept drinking and finally set it down.

I felt sick. I wanted to pass out but I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard my mom's voice from outside of the cabin. I hurried up and threw the bottle in my bag and hid it under my bed. I sat there quickly and she opened the door. Great.

"Oh hello, hon. What are you doing up so late?"

I gave her a fake smile. "Just relaxing...can't sleep." That's the truth, for once.

"Oh. Well how was the walk?"

"Fine, I guess."

She sat next to me and turned serious, "I saw, Mitchie. You and Shane."

I was about to scream but I kept my cool. "Okay...."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't hear much but I heard the song he played for you..then I just heard you two shouting at each other. Why is that?"

I groaned, "He thinks he knows me."

"Maybe he can read minds?"

I laughed, "He told me he couldn't and he wants to get inside my head. What an asshole."

"Sounds like he's trying to be your friend."

I started cracking up now. She HAS to be kidding me. "Shane Gray...as a friend? Mom, seriously, lay low on the crack!"

She sighed and got up. I obviously got her pissed..again. "Mitchie..I wish you knew how to control yourself sometimes."

"I'm not at parties, getting myself drunk and going to jail, am I? See, I'm totally controlled."

"Controlling your words and actions, not any of that."

"I can..I just don't like to." I said, truthfully. What does she want me to do, keep everything inside?

"You should because you really know how to hurt someones feelings."

"Great!" I replied, sarcastically. I didn't get an answer out of that..she was ignoring me, or maybe she just fell asleep after 5 seconds. Eh, probably not.

I sighed and hit the pillow. I was trying to forget about what happened. I told him about Brian and now I regret it. Thinking about me and him as friends just freaks me out...Why does he want to know EVERYTHING about me? Hopefully he's not obsessed or a stalker.

---------------------------

"So what happened last night?" Nate asked as he picked up his guitar case and threw it over his shoulder.

Shane groaned, "I wanted to forget about it."

"Well you have song writing, how could you possibly forget?"

Shane hit his head in frustration. "Have I ever told you I hated you?"

Nate shook his head, "Nope. Look dude, I know what happened."

He looked at him confused. "What? How do you know? Did you sneak!?"

He nodded, "I had to, Shane.."

Shane interrupted him and started to raise his voice. "You didn't have to do anything, Nate! I'm sorry that my life is so much more interesting then yours! I'm sick and tired of being nice to you when all you do is treat me like I'm a 5 year old! I can do things for myself you know!"

Nate looked at him in shock, clueless with what to respond. "I....I'm sorry."

"For what? Thinking I can't do things for myself? It's so much more than that! I try to put on a image for our fans, so they will think we are happy go lucky and we're perfect but I'M NOT and YOU'RE NOT. IM JUST SO SICK OF IT!"

"I am too." Nate replied quietly.

"Oh if you are, how come your not doing anything about it?"

"How can we!? We'd change our image and the fans would freak! Okay, I'm sorry, I'm not a little Christian boy, I've made mistakes and so have you AND Jason so why now!?"

"Because I'm sick of LYING!" Shane groaned, punching a wall with his fist. Nate looked at him in shock. "Dude, please don't get violent."

"I'm not. I'm taking out my anger, dumb ass."

"What is going on in here!?" Brown asked, confused to see Shane pissed as ever and Nate not wanting to hear anymore of it.

"Shane.." Nate tried to say but got interrupted by Shane. "DON'T PUT THIS ALL ON ME!" He yelled, punching the wall again.

Brown went behind him and pulled him to the side, away from Nate. "Nate, you need to stop causing drama and you," He looked at Shane furiously. "Don't you EVER punch a wall. I thought you we're better than that?"

Shane sighed, realizing what he's done. "I'm sorry..I'm just sick of putting on an image that's not me. I'm happy with my life, I'm not depressed or angry I just wish people can see the real me."

"And what is the real you?" Brown asked him, hoping to get a straight answer. He didn't.

"That's my problem, Uncle Brown. I don't have a real identity."

"Oh no you do..otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I know but I just wish I can find my real self..it's just.."

Nate shot up and looked at Shane with the 'I got it' look on his face. "Mitchie."

"Mitchie?" Shane and Brown replied in confusion at the same time. Nate nodded. "Mitchie will help you find your real identity."

Shane then started to laugh, "Yeah right! We fought last night..she doesn't want to talk to me again."

"You never know..you could apologize."

Shane raised his voice again "For caring!?"

Brown replied this time, "It's the best you can do, yeah? Do it at song writing." He looked up at the clock and saw that it started..10 minutes ago. "Oops, you're late. You better go. And you, Nate, you go do what you're going to do."

Shane sighed and walked out, hoping he would be able to talk to her..like real people.

------------------

I sighed hard, looking around for Shane. Where the hell was he? He was 10 minutes late and I was sitting here doing nothing while watching the rest talk in their groups. I could swear the blonde bitch kept giving me death glares. For what, working with her lover?

I heard a squeak of the door and looked up to see Shane and he looked pretty upset about something. He usually walked in the door with a damn smile on his face.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to him. "I am so sorry for being late, I had a couple of emergencies I had to get to." Like what kind, his dick was too small?

He looked over at me and gave me a half smile. I rolled my eyes and he sighed and turned to the rest. "Anyway..I swear I will make this up to you guys..we will get a day just to ourselves and have fun and talk...we will do that if not tomorrow but Friday..but you guys have to promise to be on your best behavior."

"I know only one person who will struggle with that." The blonde bitch responded, causing everyone else to agree and laugh while looking at me. I felt extremely pissed. I would've been embarrassed but I didn't care for that.

Shane sighed but didn't mention anything about what just happened. "Alright, let's get to work" And before I knew it, everyone started talking again and got to work. I got up and automatically had Shane in my face and I jumped.

"Geez, Shane, don't do that!" He laughed at my actions. "Sorry, didn't know I'd scare you. Look about last night.."

I interrupted him. "Let's not remember that again."

"Yeah but I just wanted to apologize."

I laughed. "Apologize? For what, getting in my business?"

"Yeah..I mean it was nice of you to tell me about your brother.."

"Yeah, pretend like you never heard that."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because....it's my business. Now can we get on with the song?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"So..remember when I walked out last time? I said a lyric for the song.. I just don't remember it."

Shane looked down and blushed. "Uh, I do...it's 'I can't believe I fell for this'."

"Wow..you remembered. Obsessed much?"

"Well no...but after you left, it got me thinking how much I annoyed you and I know you we're pissed off at me..and I just felt bad so then I made it worse by apologizing when your right, I don't know what your going through."

"Well I'm glad you understand now." Unless he's just saying that...I just hope he means it.

He spoke up again, "So the chorus.."

I thought of some lyrics and wrote them down quickly. "How about.." And I talked out the words..

_I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo_

_Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo_

Before he spoke up, I decided to keep singing. To be honest, I had already half way finished writing the song. I just wish I knew how the beat was going to be.

_You sang to me  
Too bad you couldn't even sing it on key  
If real life is such a mystery  
Why didn't you just stick to acting  
Oh_

_Here we go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your gonna lose the game_

"Uh, that's great Mitchie but what about something I had in mind?"

I shrugged and gave my paper to him. "Sorry..I was working on it yesterday and today and I just decided to make up most of the lyrics. You can do the end if you want."

Shane wrote down lyrics and then singed them....

_I'd rather go out to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Cause now i have to admit your done  
Good luck trying to fight back_

"Wow that's good..and I actually like the beat you had to it."

'Yeah..I thought it'd be like a rock type of song."

I nodded, "Me too." Shane looked at the clock and then looked back at me. "We have 5 minutes..we can just talk if you want."

"Sure but not about last night." He nodded in agreement, "Of course."

I needed to ask it..Why was he mad when he walked in? I had to get the courage to do so...

"Uh, Shane..I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When you walked in here..why we're you upset? You're usually happy..You don't have to answer..I just was wondering."

He thought for a second and then remembered. "Oh! Me and Nate got in a fight about how I'm faking my image and he got all mad because I can't express my feelings."

"Oh...so you're not really a nice guy?"

He shook his head, "No no no, I am..but sometimes I wish I didn't have to act all goodie two shoes..you know?"

I nodded, "I hate that shit. I like when people are themselves."

Before we knew, the time had passed and the class was over. Shockingly, Shane walked me to my cabin. "Thanks..and sorry again..I'm just a bitch."

"You're not...well you can be but it's okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then. I guess I'll..."

"See me tonight..for a canoe ride? No fights, I promise."

I wanted to smile but I didn't want to seem to happy..I'd have to fake like I didn't want to...but I was doing the happy dance..in my head. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay then..bye Mitchie."

I again, tried not to smile. I waved off to him. "Goodbye, Pop star."

And he didn't respond. I watched him walk away until I didn't see him anymore and what was weird was that when I couldn't see him..I missed him.

-----------------------

**Is Mitchie developing feelings?=O Anyway..glad I got this finished. I'll do the other two soon..**

**Guess what's Friday? No, not the tragic 9-11 event....September 11 is my...BIRTHDAY!!! Weird, huh? I was born in 1993 so duh, my mom couldn't help it. (:**

**I'm going to be 16....and I want some presents....My presents will be reviews! :) Can you make me happy and give me reviews? Maybe even for my other stories...I'm not getting much. I get like 12 for each chapter when I usually got 20. I hope I get more. I want to get more then 100 or more in total for this story. **

**So thanks for those who still are around to read/review. You guys are amazing!**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! I came on and got a bunch of emails so that made my Birthday better! (: **

**Thanks you guys! You guys are amazing! (:**

**Chapter 5**

My heart was beating out of my chest as I walked back to the cabin. I wasn't developing feelings, was I? I couldn't possibly fall for my song writing instructor who creeps me out and gets me mad! If I was, I was seriously going to pay myself for it. How? Don't know exactly.

I walked in, shocked to see that my mom was still sleeping. It was dark so I had to be careful to not trip and kill myself so I don't make noise and wake her up. I looked at the clock and it read.....12?! He wants to have a canoe ride at midnight?

I took a 20 minute shower and put on a sweater and jeans, thinking ahead just in case he tips the canoe and I'd ruin an amazing outfit.

I quickly locked up the door and walked back and saw Shane getting it ready...great.

He looked up to see me walking towards him and smiled. "Hey you..You remembered! Ready?"

"I think." I said, being honest. He laughed and handed me the life jacket. "You'll need this."

"You're right..who knows how many times you've done this."

"Would you believe me if I said twice?"

"Probably." I responded, putting it on, knowing I looked like a fat ass but I didn't care.

He smiled. "You look cute."

I rolled my eyes. "No I look fat."

Shane sighed, "Do you always have to be negative?" I made a face and rolled my eyes, "Oh no here we go again."

"I'm just saying. I wanted to hang out, spend some time together and all you do is not accept my comments and make them negative."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm used to it." I snapped. I can tell he was pissed but can't someone be themselves and not pretend to be happy?

"Well you should get over it because it's not healthy."

I finally couldn't take this anymore. "You know what's not healthy? You pretending to be someone you're not! I know you're not a sweet guy all the time! I know that you're not perfect because no one is but you walk around here like you are and I am getting sick and tired of it!"

He looked at me with shock all over his face. Yeah, I may have gone a little too overboard but I have to let my feelings out sometime. "Mitchie..I'm not pretending to be Shane Gray."

"Yes you are, you even sounded like it in that sentence. 'Oh, I'm not pretending to be Shane Gray!' What is that?!"

"Fine, would you like it better if I just said I'm not fake?"

I groaned and threw my hands in my hair in frustration. "You know what? How could you like it if we NEVER spoke again? I can tell we both get on each others nerves so that's my only option."

"But what about song-writing.." He tried to speak but I wanted to hurry up and interrupt him.

"I'll quit the class. I'll tell my mom that Shane Gray was being an asshole to me, which you are."

"You can't quit it, it cost money! And you can't possibly go to your mom, I've talked to her a few times and she said I was sweet."

That's when my face dropped. He talked to my mom?! Since when and why didn't both of them tell me? "WHAT!?" I shouted, getting more angry.

"Be quiet, people are sleeping." He whispered, getting me more annoyed.

"You cannot go to my mom! You don't even know her!"

"She saw me talking to you and she came up to me!"

I shook my head. "I cannot believe this. Now I really hate you."

"Oh so you hate me!? You know hate is a strong word." He explained, like he was so damn smart.

"I don't give a hell about that. I hate you, I hate my mom, I hate my life and I hate this damn camp!" I shouted and turned around to leave, not bothering to see his face. I never EVER want to see this asshole again and to think I was falling for him?

I ran to my cabin and slammed my door. I fell against it and began to cry...like a baby.

I heard my mom wake up and I tried to stop myself but I just couldn't. "Mitchie?" I heard her ask, like she was half dead. I wiped my tears away and looked at my mom who was looking at me confused. She now can tell I've been crying. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Mom..I'm sorry about everything. My attitude is not good and I shouldn't take it out on my own mom."

"No sweetie, I understand that you're a teen and you're going through hard times." She got up and hugged me. I don't know if I should be disgusted like I usually do or glad that I actually have someone who cares.

"It's just that you and dad were so worried about me that you sent me here so I can change and make friends and I just wanna make you proud." And that's when I began to cry..again.

She rubbed my back smoothly. "No it's okay. I just want the best for you..I'm your mom and I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks." I whispered. I let her go and wiped my tears away again. "Why don't we go to bed? If you want we can talk in the morning, okay?"

"Maybe we should because I bottle up my problems too much." She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah that's it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I fell back on my pillow and that night, I actually felt like someone cared.

-----------------------------------

Shane woke up that morning with a huge headache. His brothers kept him up basically all night trying to make him give in with telling them what happened: He didn't. He didn't want to get embarrassed. They would just make fun of him and tell him how stupid he was for letting her get that way but it wasn't his fault!

He got up took his shower, slipped on his black skinny jeans, gray shirt and his converse and brushed his hair. He didn't care how he looked and to be honest, he only looked good to impress Mitchie but now that she hates him, he didn't care. He should probably just go hook up with another girl.

He walked out of his cabin and heard someone's footsteps. "Shane, man! What's up?" He heard Brown ask before he could get the chance to walk away.

"Uh, nothing..just trying to walk to my job...you know, I'm the instructor here? I have more classes to teach then just..song-writing?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not stupid but Nate and Jason tell me you we're upset last night. What's that about?"

"Just..some girl problems, it's nothing Uncle Brown."

"Any that I can help you with?"

"No I'm fine, really."

"Alright, whatever you say. Talk to you later, Shane. Oh and by the way, if you want to get the girl, you better hurry. Time goes by fast and after that, you'll be touring again!"

He was right. Shane was apart of Connect Three and they we're popular as ever. Touring the world was their busiest thing they've ever done and they didn't even have time for themselves. Spain, London, Mexico, Italy, South America, all of those places we're far away from everything.

Shane didn't respond. He went on with his classes and tried to forget about Mitchie but just couldn't. Dance class made him stumble, singing made his voice crack and graphics design made him curse when he got it all wrong.

Shane tiredly came back to his cabin and fell on his bed, hoping to have nothing and no one bother him.

"Hey." He heard someone say. Shane jumped and looked around for one of his brothers. He didn't recognize the voice, it sounded more like a girl but who knows what Jason had been practicing.

Then he saw. It was Mitchie. He was confused, beyond confused. "Huh? What are you doing here?" She walked closer to him and he could tell she had been a mess. Her hair wasn't perfect, her eyes looked tired and she was just wearing a sweater and shorts.

"I'm sorry..about everything. You don't fake your image and I know you're not perfect."

He was still confused. "Why are you apologizing though? You never did.."

"Look I'm trying to change. "

"Do you think you can do it?" He asked, hopeful for her.

"Not sure..I've been doing some bad things and I can't seem to stop."

"Oh..I guess now's not the time to ask what those things are."

She nodded, "I'll tell you some other time. Again, I'm sorry. I know you're struggling as a person to be a great celebrity, I would be too."

"Yeah, I mean I was just really taken-aback at your words because a few days I was talking to my brothers about my image and was just really confused and then you come up here and say the same things, it made me just wanna scream and quit because I have enough people to tell me what to do. You know my managers, producers, co writers, parents, brothers."

"I know." She sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Go for that canoe ride and tell me what you have to tell me?"

"Maybe I should. My mom was kinda the reason why I'm here to apologize. She told me that I can't keep my thoughts bottled up inside, that's why I always get so mad at people."

He nodded. "Could be. How about it?"

He saw her smile slightly. "Fine sure, but promise not to tip the canoe?"

"I can't make promises." He grinned.

---------------------------------

They finally got in the canoe and everything seemed to be fine and peaceful. They enjoyed the beautiful sky, even though it was going to rain soon. They we're going in circles instead of moving places but Mitchie didn't seem to care.

"This is so beautiful. You know, the nature and everything."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, that's why I always come out here first when we come to this camp. Me and my brothers touring around the world stops me from just looking up at how beautiful life is."

Mitchie sighed. "How long until Summer is over?"

"6 more weeks. Still kinda long but before we know it, it'll be over with."

"Not happy about that." Mitchie groaned and then got the courage to ask a question. "So..you're going back to tour after this?"

He nodded, "Yeah, for a world tour. I love seeing my fans but it's just so tiring but I'm glad I came here for another year to just spend time with people..and you know make more friends." He smiled at her when he said that. _Friends. Make more friends.._

"Me too. At first I didn't want to be here but I was hoping I'd want to stay when it was over and yes I did make friends."

"Besides me?"

She nodded, "I talked to this Caitlyn girl a few days ago, she seemed nice."

"Wait, Caitlyn Gellar?"

Mitchie nodded and was confused. "Why, you know her?"

He shook his head, "No, Nate liked her ever since last year. He's just too shy to admit it."

Mitchie awed and smiled. "Does she know that he likes her?"

"I don't think so..she doesn't even notice him."

Mitchie sighed, "Well..we can get them together."

"I've been trying! It's hard because when I talk to her she tells me to go away."

Mitchie burst out laughing, "She does seem like the type to do that. I'll talk to her."

"Don't say that Nate likes her though..just say like 'Oh you know Nate? I've seen him looking at you..maybe he likes you' and then she'll notice him and like him."

Mitchie laughed, "Good plan."

"Did you know I love your laugh?" He asked, without even realizing what he said. He blushed and looked down. She smiled at him. "Don't be embarrassed..I get it from my mom all the time. Thanks though."

"Well...that's your mom, I'm a guy, it should be different."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mitchie was strong when it came to guys. She wasn't like all those other girls who blush and squeal and do the happy dance..if she kisses a guy, she'll get butterflies but she won't be gushing about it for years.

"So do you want to go in? I think it's going to rain."

Mitchie looked up and felt a drop fall on her cheek. She wiped it off and laughing. "Sure, we're close anyway, Mr. I don't know how to use a canoe."

Shane was taken-aback at her words and pretended to be offended. "You hurt me, Miss. Strong women when it comes to men."

"Aw maybe I'm weak but maybe you just don't try hard enough." She responded, laughing at the end.

"Oh, I don't try enough, huh?"

"I'm just kidding, Shane, you're fine."

"No, I don't try hard enough when it comes to girls!" He complained. Mitchie shook her head. "I was joking!"

They reached the camp and took off their jackets as he put away the canoe safely. "You know I was joking right?"

"No..I still think I need to practice when it comes to girls."

"So you're bad at kissing too?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Hm, I'm not sure. Would you like to find out?"

Before Mitchie could think, Shane walked up to her, took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. She was shocked at first and tried to kiss back but then remembered...she had alcohol before..and she didn't brush her teeth. She pushed him off, getting angry. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss?"

"That I didn't want! Shane I don't want to get mad..and I would've liked to kiss you back, but.."

"I'm not stupid, Mitchie. I know what you're doing."

Mitchie shook her head in disagreement. "No you don't because I'm not doing anything."

"That stuff you wanted to tell me about...you don't cut yourself..you drink!"

And that's when Mitchie got pissed and kicked him..where guys don't want to be kicked. Shane yelped in pain and fell to the floor. "Stay out of my business! I take my apology back!" She shouted and kicked him from the side and ran back to her cabin.

"Mit-ch-ie!" He tried to scream back for her but failed. Also failed at trying to swoon her over. _That won't ever happen._

-----------------------------------------

**So had to end it, didn't know how to so that ending sucked but I don't care, I'm glad I'm getting this up.**

**Hope you guys review! If you do, I'll give you a cookie but if you give me a LONG review, I'll give you 2! =] **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I want like 130 before I can continue.**

**-N**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back!!! I kinda feel bad because I only got 15 reviews and I usually got 30 so people, please don't give up on this! Reviews aren't that hard to do! All you do is give me some feedback or at least mention that you read it and like it or whatever. Being honest in reviews helps me improve! Well actually if you want to give me some tips, don't be mean about it..that kinda gets me upset. I love you_ all _and I will be so happy if you continue reading and reviewing! I have a total of 60 people who have my story on alert, so I don't get why I don't get the reviews. :( I'm in desperate need of a new story to read [HM or CR] so if you read and review mine, let me know what story you want me to check out and I will! :)**

**ALSO another thing...I've been sick since Monday so maybe reviews will make me better? I've missed a lot of school and I need to catch up so don't be alarmed if I don't update much after this.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE SUPPORT!!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

_**Previously...**_

"_So you're bad at kissing too?" She asked._

_He shrugged. "Hm, I'm not sure. Would you like to find out?"_

_Before Mitchie could think, Shane walked up to her, took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. She was shocked at first and tried to kiss back but then remembered...she had alcohol before..and she didn't brush her teeth. She pushed him off, getting angry. "What the hell was that?"_

"_A kiss?"_

"_That I didn't want! Shane I don't want to get mad..and I would've liked to kiss you back, but.."_

"_I'm not stupid, Mitchie. I know what you're doing."_

_Mitchie shook her head in disagreement. "No you don't because I'm not doing anything."_

"_That stuff you wanted to tell me about...you don't cut yourself..you drink!"_

_And that's when Mitchie got pissed and kicked him..where guys don't want to be kicked. Shane yelped in pain and fell to the floor. "Stay out of my business! I take my apology back!" She shouted and kicked him from the side and ran back to her cabin._

"_Mit-ch-ie!" He tried to scream back for her but failed. Also failed at trying to swoon her over. That won't ever happen._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Mitchie groaned, trying to get up out of her bed, but realized she wasn't in her bed; she was on the floor..outside.

She hit the button and put the phone to her ear. "What?" She asked harshly, wondering who the hell could be calling her so early.

"Sweetie, where are you? It's 6 o clock and you know I get up around now. I'm worried sick."

"Mom, you could've came outside and looked for me. I'm by the stupid lake."

"Well get your ass in here! Sleeping outside is not only dangerous but disgusting!"

_Why does my mom have to be such an idiot? She thinks I knew where I fell asleep. _"Mom you make it seem like I wanted to sleep here..I thought I was in bed but I was on the floor."

"Well get in here!" She literally shouted then hung up right after. Mitchie sighed and threw her phone in her sweater pocket.

Mitchie mumbled about how her life sucks and got up from the floor. She brushed off her clothes and threw her hair into a messy ponytail.

Just as she was about to walk to her cabin, she saw **him** walking towards the water...with no shirt on. Swimming at 6 A.M?

Mitchie had to talk to him. Fighting with him was useless.

"Yo, Gray, what are you doing?" She shouted towards him, hoping he'd forget all about last tonight. He looked surprised that she was talking to him and he walked over to her. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't keep her eyes off his muscular chest. _He was freaking hot..so why do I keep making him pissed?_

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked curiously.

Mitchie sighed. "I'm tired of all the fighting..and especially with you because you don't deserve any of that."

"Seriously?" He asked in shock, then laughed. "Are you sure this isn't a game or something?"

"I'm being serious, Gray." She snapped and smirked at his reaction to his last name. "Why do you keep using my last name? Do you think it makes you look cool?"

"No, I don't care about being cool, it makes me look tough."

Shane laughed, "Like a gym teacher? My gym teacher in middle school always called me by my last name, but everyone else by their first."

"Oh." Was all Mitchie could say. "So uh, you going swimming?"

"Yeah, I do this every morning. It helps me wake up and relax. .you should try it."

"You're saying I need to relax?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to be relaxed and carefree."

Mitchie nodded, dying to make fun of his actions but knew she had to try to be nice to him. "So anyway about last night.."

He cut her off. "No I understand where you we're coming from and I was foolish to kiss you when you didn't want it."

"I didn't say I didn't want it....actually I did." Mitchie blushed and hit her head lightly. "I'm sorry I'm a royal bitch. To be quite honest, you kiss great."

"Ha, really? I can just say the same thing about you then."

"Really? I'm a great kisser!?" She squealed but obviously pretending to be excited. Shane laughed at her words. "That wasn't suppose to be mean, was it?"

"Nope, I guess I just like joking around a lot..but you have to let me know when I'm being a bitch because it happens naturally."

Shane nodded and then thought of an idea. "Okay, I totally thought of something. Let's do a deal...if you stay nice until camp is over, I will totally forget about you forever but if you are mean to ANYONE, and I will contact people you know, then you have to go on a date with me...after we leave."

Mitchie laughed. "So wow, if I'm not mean, you are going to forget about me?"

He nodded, "Do you want that?"

Mitchie wanted to be honest: She didn't want it. Shane was different then he seemed and if she's not going to be a bitch anymore, he totally helped her with it..so why should she just forget him?

"Uh....yeah I guess so."

Shane didn't look pleased bur he tried to hide his expression. "Okay well I'll talk to you later..."

"Alright.....bye then."

"Bye." He replied. He walked his way to the water and automatically jumped in. Mitchie smiled at his actions and walked back to her cabin, knowing her mom was pissed as ever.

_Guess I won't be going back to bed. How can I now?_

She opened the door and looked in to see her mom sitting on her bed, reading a cook book. Mitchie closed her eyes, scared of what she'll say. "Mitchie....what happened?"

Mitchie sighed, "Promise not to get mad? Mom I love you but sometimes you go overboard."

She nodded, "I know and I'm sorry, I was just really worried." She hugged her daughter tightly and then let her go, waiting for her story.

"How should I start, with last night?" Her mom nodded so she started. "Well Shane wanted to go for a canoe ride with me so I accepted because we we're suppose to do so like before anyway but that didn't happen. So then we we're talking about kissing and I told him I was bad at kissing and I asked him if he was and he's like 'Do you want to find out?' and he kissed me so I got really mad and started yelling because I didn't want it and then basically I tried running away and fell somewhere and fell asleep...and in the morning, after you called, we talked and everything is okay now but we're doing a deal thing. If I'm not mean all until camp is over, he can forget me but if I'm mean to one little person, we have to go on a date after camp is over.."

"Wow." Connie replied. "I can help with the deal thing and I'm sorry about what happened last night. I think he really likes you..can you forget him if you win this deal?"

"That's the problem, I don't think I can."

"That means that you like him, hon." Her mom smiled and Mitchie groaned. "I don't know what to do. Can I just go to bed and wake up in 2 hours?"

Connie nodded, "Go ahead but I don't want you to be late for lunch in the Mess Hall."

"I thought they quit doing that because of the food fights?"

Connie shook her head, "Nope, those kids are banned for it but it wasn't fair to you guys."

Mitchie nodded. "Well see you soon then." And before she could reply, Mitchie fell on her pillow and fell asleep.

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up from my nap and knew I had to go to the Mess Hall and sit with people to eat..great. I put on my skinny denim jeans, my orange top and my converse and brushed my hair out. I didn't care if it looked bad, I kept it down and walked over to the stupid Hall.

I walked in, not shocked to see that it was already crowded and loud as hell. I was going to turn around and leave but I saw Caitlyn, that one girl who I talked to and she waved me over.

"Uh, hi." I said dryly and she was smiling like crazy. "Hey, wanna sit with us?"

I looked at everyone and shrugged. "Sure." She grinned and sat down. "This is Lola, Sander, Barron, Ella and Peggy!" I looked at each one as she pointed to them and I smiled nicely. I was feeling like a newbie already.

I heard Caitlyn groan at something behind me so I turned around to see that blond haired girl. "Who is she?"

"Tess Tyler..she's the biggest bitch here, the other bitches being her little posse." Sander replied, trying not to look at her.

"She's in my song writing class. She always gave me death glares..She likes Shane, right?" I saw Caitlyn make a face but I ignored her. "I mean I just don't know what would make her think he would fall for her. She's basically a stick; no curves, her face is so pale and her cheeks look like she just ate a chipmunk." I was dead laughing at my jokes but I noticed no one else was. Caitlyn pointed behind me and I was face to face with the bitch. I blushed in embarrassment. She heard EVERYTHING I said?!

"Uh.." I muttered.

"That's nice that you think of me that way! Ever since I saw you I knew you talked shit. I can't believe YOU would think Shane would fall for you..you're the one who has no curves and has puffy cheeks." Her and her posse giggled, which was so annoying.

I was about to stand up, punch the bitch out and talk but I remembered Shane and my deal..great. "Uh..thanks a lot Tess."

"Aw so you're not gonna talk shit?! I hear all the stories about you, you know how you have problems with your attitude and just mainly mental problems, that's why you drink..it's kinda funny because you're such a joke and you think you can make friends? Look at their faces."

I gulped and turned around; All we're pretty shocked and Caitlyn shook her head.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

She rolled her eyes, "Wow I can say so much shit yet you don't even say it back! Now everyone knows you're a loser! Why would you want to kill yourself with alcohol? I heard you and Shane kissed...how was it?"

I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry. I did. I felt tears form in my eyes and I pushed them away automatically. She noticed and started to laugh. "Hey guys, Mitchie over here drinks because she's depressed, has no friends and is a low life and she even said that Shane kisses like a dead man and has sex like one too!" She announced to everyone and they started laughing. I looked at people's faces, who we're ALL looking at me and they shook their heads and laughed. I began to cry silently and I couldn't help it. I searched for more people until my eyes fell..on Shane. He looked disappointed and walked away. I stood up quickly and ran after him. "SHANE WAIT!" I didn't care what people we're saying.

He was walking back to his cabin but I ran to him. "SHANE WAIT FOR A SECOND!!!" I called after him and he turned around and sighed. "What?!"

"I.....I just.." I couldn't let out the words. I was sobbing and I couldn't breathe.

"How could you say that shit, Mitchie? I didn't want anyone to know that we kissed and now everyone thinks we had sex and do you know I could lose my job? Gosh, I cannot believe you! I thought you we're totally different! You promised me you wouldn't cause drama but you went WAY to far. Before I didn't want to forget you..but know I could care less. That little deal we had is OVER."

I broke down and fell to the floor. "No...no.....Shane."

"Forget it, I'm out of here..for good. This camp is such a joke and thanks to you, I probably won't ever come back here." And I couldn't reply. He walked away and I tried calling after him but failed.

I was still crying and I had nothing else to do but run back to the cabin. I wiped the tears away and walked in, glad to know that my mom was still at the Hall, hopefully she didn't hear what happened.

I took out the bottle and drank until I couldn't breathe. I coughed hard and continued drinking. A few seconds later I saw my mom coming from the window so I put it back I in my bag and hid it under my bed. I grabbed 2 pieces of double mint gum and chewed it fast before she could find out. She opened the door and saw me quickly. She smiled slightly and came up to hug me. "Caitlyn told me what happened. I know you didn't say anything at all, Caitlyn told me."

"I should thank her." I muttered.

"I did already, she is really nice. I think you should just hang out with her and her friends and stay away from these others people."

"Shane Gray?" I asked confused.

She nodded, "I guess so."

"Well he's leaving anyway."

"Well that'll be easier then. Look I have to go back and clean up. I came back to see if you we're okay. We'll talk later, okay?"

I nodded. "Bye mom." I watched her walk out and when she was gone, I walked out of the cabin and ran to Shane's.

I looked in the window and I didn't see anyone. I only knew one other place that he would be: Brown's Office.

I knocked on the door and I heard him shout for me to come in. I opened the door and saw him on the computer. "Oh hello Mitchie."

"Uh, Hi..I have a question. Do you know where Shane is?"

Brown sighed. "I'm sorry, Mitchie..Connect Three is on their way to the airport."

My body felt tense and my legs almost went numb. "What?!"

"He said something about how he can't take the place anymore but he will visit me on the holidays.."

I wiped the tears from my eyes furiously. "Well thanks for letting me know, I guess."

"I'm sorry again, Mitchie. I heard about what happened during lunch and I know you didn't say anything but you know how Shane is."

I sighed. "Alright well thanks for letting me know." He nodded and smiled and I walked out, thankfully not falling down and killing myself.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "God...I'm sorry I'm a mess and I'm sorry I'm not perfect but I wish my life was decent. Please make my life go back to normal? In Jesus name, Amen." I prayed to God, knowing He would listen but He wants me to learn my lesson first, I know He does. I sighed and walked back to the cabin, to my only best friend: My alcohol.

**So her life is messed up...big time..and I feel bad because this isn't how I wanted the chapter to be like but I had no other ideas..but if you have any, you can always let me know in the review.**

**So yeah......I want 150 in total before I can update..but remember, I might be a bit busy so don't be alarmed if I don't update. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!**

**-N**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for the love! You guys are amazing and I'm glad most of you are still reviewing!**

**Previously..**

_I looked in the window and I didn't see anyone. I only knew one other place that he would be: Brown's Office._

_I knocked on the door and I heard him shout for me to come in. I opened the door and saw him on the computer. "Oh hello Mitchie."_

"_Uh, Hi..I have a question. Do you know where Shane is?"_

_Brown sighed. "I'm sorry, Mitchie..Connect Three is on their way to the airport."_

_My body felt tense and my legs almost went numb. "What?!"_

"_He said something about how he can't take the place anymore but he will visit me on the holidays.."_

_I wiped the tears from my eyes furiously. "Well thanks for letting me know, I guess."_

"_I'm sorry again, Mitchie. I heard about what happened during lunch and I know you didn't say anything but you know how Shane is."_

_I sighed. "Alright well thanks for letting me know." He nodded and smiled and I walked out, thankfully not falling down and killing myself._

_I looked up at the sky and sighed. "God...I'm sorry I'm a mess and I'm sorry I'm not perfect but I wish my life was decent. Please make my life go back to normal? In Jesus name, Amen." I prayed to God, knowing He would listen but He wants me to learn my lesson first, I know He does. I sighed and walked back to the cabin, to my only best friend: My alcohol._

**Chapter 7**

The next morning was torture. I was out of it; as in drunk? My mom could tell something was up but thankfully she didn't know. I bet she thinks I have the swine flu or something.

It was now 2 o clock and we we're suppose to go outside for a picnic but I didn't want to go. Thankfully, she went to do the stupid cooking and I'm so glad I don't have to help with the food. She didn't want me throwing tantrums in the kitchen.

I wanted to lay down and think of stuff but I heard a knock at my door. I rolled my eyes and got up quickly, not knowing who to expect. Shane came back!? Wait what am I thinking?!

I opened it and it was Caitlyn. Great, like I'm in the mood to talk to a girl who wants to be friends.

I faked a smile. "Hi, Caitlyn."

"Hey, Mitchie, can I come in?" She asked, probably wanting to talk about yesterday. I didn't want to, obviously. "Uh, sure.." She smiled at me and closed the door behind her. She carefully sat down on my bed. "So you're probably wondering why I'm here.." I nodded, like it was totally obvious. "Well, I just wanted to apologize.."

"For what?" I blurted out. I hated when people apologized for something they didn't really mean. Sound familiar?

"Yesterday...at lunch, you know..how Taylor mad a fool out of herself for telling total lies?"

"Well you didn't do anything bad..I mean you told my mom but you said I didn't do anything and I didn't..so you actually didn't believe her shit, so thanks."

She smiled. "Who would believe Tess?" I rolled my eyes, giving her the 'obviously, everyone' look.

"Look I know Tess can be a pain in the bitch but trust me, she'll get tired of bothering you, specially if you will stick up for yourself."

I made an annoyed face and she could tell. She sighed and got up. "I'm just saying, I don't think you should feel bad about this."

I got up as well. "I shouldn't be upset for making Shane leave?"

She shrugged, "Maybe he wanted to go? He IS a rock star, you know?"

"You don't know anything about him, Caitlyn-" She cut me off.

"Oh and you do?"

"Yeah, I do know stuff about Shane Gray that people don't so let it be, I know you're jealous."

She gasped and placed her hands against her chest. "Me? Jealous?! Okay, that word shouldn't even come out of your mouth unless you we're saying it about yourself."

Here we go again, more drama.

"Excuse me? Okay, how am I jealous? Jealous that you're a wannabe?"

"Me? A wannabe? Okay, what are you smoking?" She paused and looked down- at my bottle. Great. "Oh wow, that's nice. I guess she wasn't lying."

"Look I can explain." I tried but I knew I had failed.

"No, you can't. You are a liar. You tell me that what Tess said was a lie but obviously you drink and I bet you also smoke and do drugs, no wonder you never get out."

"I don't do any of that shit and for your information, I could care less to hang out with a bunch of retards."

"So I guess that makes me one of them too, huh?" I nodded and smirked, getting her more pissed off. "Fine, whatever. I don't know if you're like this because Shane left but all I know is that when I first met you I thought you we're cool, different and unique but you know what? I take all that back now. You're just a drama-starter, drinker, liar AND a loser. Have fun ruining your liver."

I rolled my eyes. "That's nice but saying mean shit isn't going to help me stop."

"Aw, did I make it seem like I wanted to help you? I'm not Dr. Drew, okay? That's what you need, REHAB!"

I laughed at her comment. Rehab? Dr. Drew?! She's funny. She noticed I was laughing and threw her hands up in the air. "I quit!"

"Quit what? I thought you said you weren't trying to help me?"

"I'm not helping with you drinking, I'm trying to talk some sense into you. Maybe you need to get on World's Strictest Parents."

Huh? I gave her a confused look. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's a show where teens and their parents can't take each other so their parents take them to the world's strictest parents and they make them do shit and learn their lesson- which would be to help out, be respectful, be responsible and live life to the fullest."

"Oh God." I complained. "I don't need more drama like that."

"It's not like that would happen, I'm just giving examples." She sighed and fixed her sweater. "I don't know, I just wanted to be friends."

"You STILL want to be friends after what I did? What did I do again? Oh yeah talked shit to you? Well it's not my fault my life is bursting at the seams. I actually LIKED Shane Gray and he made me see life in a different way but screw it, it's over."

Caitlyn sighed, she seemed more apologetic. "I'm sorry, hon. I know you're struggling and I can see it. The dragging along type of attitude and using alcohol for support? Not good!"

"You sound like my mom, I don't want another bitchy woman." I didn't know why but Caitlyn laughed at that. "No I don't want that either, especially to take after my mom, she's so freaking catty."

"What is she, a cougar?" I joked. She nodded, "Yeah, actually..and it's creepy."

"Ugh." I groaned. "I hate those kind of moms."

"Hey." She pointed out. "We aren't fighting."

"Do you want to continue, I can say so much more-"

"No don't!" She called out. "It's better this way, to be more calm about it." Caitlyn stopped and looked out the window. I noticed her actions. "What are you looking at?" I looked out the window and saw..Nate Gray?! "What!?" I almost screamed out.

"Yeah, Nate Gray." She was missing my point.

"Wait if Nate is here-"

"Shane is still here, Mitchie. That's why I'm here to talk to you."

I hit my forehead lightly. That's why she's here! To talk sense into me so I can talk to him and not have to fight anymore! Ugh what was I doing then?! I was bitching out Caitlyn for nothing. "I am so sorry Caitlyn..I didn't know and I was just mad."

"It's alright, I should of just came out and said it but then the drama just started and I didn't want to get you upset but I'm glad you found out this way, instead of you not being talked to and causing more shit."

I sighed and reached out to hug her. She was shocked at my actions but hugged me back. "I like this Mitchie better." She whispered into my ear.

"Me too."

"Is it because Shane is still here?"

I pulled away and rolled my eyes in a playful mood. "Caitlyn! We have to talk about him?!"

"Yes if you want to be his..uh friend or girlfriend or-"

"Friend." I said quickly. I was no way his girlfriend. He was a super star and I was just like a girl in the crowd.

"Well maybe not for long..don't you like him, like a lot? I see how he puts that effect on you. You we're all negative but he turns you opposite, it's like magical."

"Yeah I mean at first it wasn't great but I guess after talking he made me feel, I don't know..alive?"

Caitlyn smiled. "That's what I love about you! You're smile is to die for and so contagious and it should be used more! You don't need to drink to make you happy..it honestly makes people more upset. Same as drugs, sex and food abuse."

"Sex abuse?"

"When people have sex because they are angry and they have it so much they get obsessed but they aren't even happy."

"Wow." I replied. "Definitely not what I'm going to do! I really need to stop, I know..but you can not tell anyone, especially Shane."

"But I thought he knows because of Tess?"

I sighed. "I know but maybe I'll tell him it was all lies?"

"Lies equals drama. Mitchie don't do this to yourself, just let it all out."

I groaned. "I know!" Then I realized, why was she looking at Nate? "So what's with Nate and you?"

She blushed. "Oh..well I guess you can say I had a crush on him since last year. He hasn't even noticed me though."

"Typical crushes." I sighed and gave her a half smile. "I could talk to him for you."

She looked at me weird. "You're not going to do what Regina in Mean Girls, are you?"

I laughed. "No, I promise, I don't do that. Plus, I like Shane." Caitlyn's eyes grew and I groaned. "YOU ADMITTED IT!"

I laughed. "Whatever then, it's obvious."

Caitlyn looked outside again and then looked at me. "I'm going to go talk to Sander and Barron and stuff so I'll talk to you later, alright? I think you should talk to Shane soon.."

"I know, I should. I just want to stay here for awhile, I think I want to write a song."

She nodded. "Bye then. See you."

"Bye Caitlyn." She smiled at me once more before closing the door and walking to them. I even saw her talk to them so I knew she wasn't lying.

I grabbed my guitar and started playing anything that came to me. Then the words just flew out, like I knew the song already.

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face  
And I knew from the first time I paid  
I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile and  
All the girls in the front row scream your name_

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar

Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not  
Dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today  
You'll be in another town  
And I knew when I say your face, I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile and  
All the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar  
I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar  


"That was great."

I stopped what I was doing and was about to die- I knew that voice. I looked up and met eyes with him..

I set my guitar down and put my hair over my ears. "What are you doing here, I thought you went back on tour?"

"I, I couldn't. I couldn't leave here, not yet when we just got here almost4 weeks ago and I couldn't leave knowing things ended bad. I know it wasn't much but I did care a lot for you Mitchie and what I heard Tess say..hurt me."

"I know. I didn't brag to anyone about us kissing and I didn't tell anyone we had sex because we didn't."

"Alright, but what about the part where..you drink?"

I didn't know what to say at that moment. "Uh of course I drink...everyone drinks.."

"Alcohol?" He asked, probably knowing I seemed dumb.

I sighed, remembering what Caitlyn said. Lying equaled drama.."Yes, I do drink."

He looked disappointed. "Well at least you we're honest."

"Look I know you didn't expect me to drink-" He cut me off. "I know I didn't but you could of told me."

"How, I hardly even knew you, or know you if you want to talk about the past." Ugh I hope we don't have to start arguing.

He could tell I didn't want drama. "Look I think we should just forget it. I still want to be your friend."

I was so relieved. Being Shane Gray's friend was a huge deal. "Do you want to start over?"

He nodded, "Alright. Hey I'm the actual Shane Gray!"

"Hi, I'm boring Mitchie Torres!" We shook hands and I automatically took my hands out of his. Don't want to keep liking him..wish it would stop.

"So I liked your song. Did you write it?"

I nodded, "Yes I did. I hope to become a singer/song writer one day."

"Cool, I wish I could say I write but I can't sing our label doesn't want us to."

"Wow really? Why?! That's mean." I think he told me this, I don't remember.

"It's hard to explain. Let's just say they make a big deal about everything. In all, money is everything."

"Ugh it shouldn't be. It should be about what the singers want and if they are happy about it."

He nodded, "Yup but at least I can write for fun."

"Can I hear one?" I blurted out. I really wanted to hear more of his singing. He sang a song called Turn Right and also we wrote that song in song writing..we still have to do the final project.

"Well okay..I wrote one a few days ago. It's called uh, Can't Have You but it's only the chorus."

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

Wow.

I was speechless.

He could tell. He smiled, which made me more speechless. "So it was good or?"

"Really good." I responded. "Amazing, actually."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Hey I gotta go alright? See you in song writing class?"

"Yeah...see you then." I was still speechless but I got out my words fine. I waved goodbye and watched him walk out. When he was out of sight I took a deep breath and let it out. That was crazy...

The next day I needed to talk to Nate for Caitlyn- I was a nice friend like that.

In the mess hall I saw Caitlyn and ran up to her. She was sitting at the table with Lola. They both looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Mitchie! Lola you remember Mitchie right?" Yeah from that embarrassing day.

"Yeah, hi Mitchie!" She greeted me nicely, which I wasn't too shocked about. "Hey." I responded.

"So did you talk to Shane?"

"YES that's why I'm here. I just started singing this song and when I was done he said it was great and I didn't know he was in the room and we almost got into a an argument but I tried to keep cool. Then we just decided to start over again as friends. Then he sung me a little part of his song that he wrote! It was amazing!"

"Wow, you're lucky. I've been wanting to talk to that boy for sometime now." Lola responded.

"Really?" I asked, getting curious. "Did you have a crush on him or?"

"Well I do, but now that you like him, I mean I can get over it."

"Oh...well I mean we are only friends. I would talk to him..when did you first started liking him?" Ugh can't this bitch stay away?

"Well it was last year, when I arrived here he was playing his guitar by himself and I spied an watched him and I was just memorized by his performance. Every time I saw him I meant to talk to him but I just never did. So this year, I was planning on talking to him but I heard Tess likes him."

I nodded, pretending to act cool. "Wow you should talk to him! He's nice and all, just really busy, you know?"

"Oh my God I know, especially when he goes on tour and stuff, I don't know if I could handle that!" She couldn't? I could. Ha, bitch. Wow am I be fake to my "friend?"

Caitlyn noticed my fake gestures and smiled at Lola. "Hey why don't I see you later, I need to talk to Mitchie about...personal things."

She gladly accepted to leave and I was glad. As soon as she was gone Caitlyn sighed and got serious. "Didn't mention she liked him.."

"Yeah I know, why didn't you?"

"Because I thought she'd get over it! Honestly, she's not good for him..you heard what she said, she wouldn't be able to handle his busy schedule."

"I know but now I have to worry about 2 bitches."

Caitlyn laughed. "Well Tess? No chance but she does have evil ways. And now Lola? No chance. Mitchie? Hell yes!"

"Sure." I replied and laughed. "It would be..Tess? Yes her and Shane go to-get-her like PB&J. Lola? Yes she liked him longer then me. Me? Fuck no!"

"Well opposites attract, Tess is too into herself. And you told me you liked Shane Gray since they we're undiscovered."

"Well I guess, like before they got really big, that's why I hate those screaming bitches who didn't know who they we're until like last month."

"Yeah and like them for their hotness, ugh. Hey did you talk to Nate for me?"

Great I forgot. "No but I am planning on it." I wanted to end the topic.

"You forgot didn't you?"

Wow she can read people good. "Yeah." I said, sounding ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry. I swear I will do it when I see him." As soon as I said that I saw him walking in, talk about creepy.

She almost pushed me off. "Go go go go!"

I didn't answer her, I got up and walked over to him, trying to be calm as ever. I sighed and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me, like he didn't know who I was. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. Sorry to bother you but I-"

"Here sit with me." He offered. I nodded and walked with him. I looked at Caitlyn and gave her a thumbs up. "So whats up? You're Shane's well friend right?"

I blushed. "Yeah..I guess but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh I thought you wanted some details on what he says about you."

"What, no!" But that would be nice. "Why what does he say?"

"I'm not telling you, you said you're not here to talk about that! So..whats up?"

"Well..my friend has had a crush on you since last year at this exact camp and you never noticed her but she noticed you and she still really likes you...so..."

"Really? It doesn't happen to be Caitlyn Gellar, does it?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Why is that bad, if it is?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, she's not my type. She seems more like a tom-boy type, not like you."

I almost choked on my spit. "Wait what are you saying?"

"You know, you're my type. And I know you have a crush on Shane and shit, I mean that's okay but don't you think you and me have more in common?"

I couldn't even think at this moment. "Uh, I don't know, I don't really know you?"

"Then I can get to know you..I have my girlfriend back home but don't you want to be friends?"

I'm confused. I thought he was coming on to me but he has a girlfriend. "Okay..I just thought you wanted more, that kinda confused me."

He laughed, "No of course not, your Shane's."

"I'm not Shane's, I'm nobody's."

"Whatever you say, he really likes you." He replied. Great he's saying stuff he said about me. "You know he says you're beautiful and interesting."

"Nate I thought you said we weren't going to talk about what he said about me?"

"Oh right." He answered. He looked over at Caitlyn and shrugged. "Well your friend is cute, I mean I don't judge..just tell her I'll see her by the lake at 7, alright? Nice talking to you, Mitchie."

"Alright." I replied. "Bye Nate." I got up quickly and walked quickly by Caitlyn. I sat down and sighed. "So..Nate wants to see you by the lake at 7."

She gasped and tried to hide her happiness. "I would so do the happy dance right now."

"Yeah I know you would." I laughed. "At first I thought he was hitting on me..but uh, he wasn't, he knows Shane likes me and Shane even said I was beautiful and interesting." I didn't want to tell her that Nate has a girlfriend back home, that would crush her.

"Wow, who knew?!?!" She responded sarcastically then laughed. "Hey let's go back to your cabin and do something, anything."

"Alright." And we both walked off, being happy, for now.

I just hope she doesn't find out about Nate. Not yet, anyway.

**Wow 11 pages, pretty impressive. That was interesting, right? Nate needs to break up with his girlfriend and go with Caitlyn! :) **

**So...sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy and stuff. If you read my story You Make Me Crazier you'd read what I've been busy with.**

**So I love you all! I want 160 before I can update!!!**

**The next chapter will be up faster if I get....REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! I don't care if they are short or not or if you're new and you're reviewing each chapter, something! I've been stuck at 145 for awhile now.**

**Thanks!**

**-N**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- I just want to inform you guys that Mitchie DOES have a drinking problem and I'm not sure if you guys are offended by it and don't review, but I kinda thought drinking was better then cutting...I'm not saying any of it is good, I'm just saying I wanted to be different. Mitchie in this story is suppose to be a rebel, a troubled lost teen. It started off from the beginning and now you guys know what she does to make her feel better..This story isn't going to be all suicidal and so bad she has to go to rehab because I DO NOT want to bump it to M. Alright then? Love you all and thanks for the reviews, even though I didn't hit my goal.**

***

_Previously;_

_  
I got up quickly and walked quickly by Caitlyn. I sat down and sighed. "So..Nate wants to see you by the lake at 7."_

_  
She gasped and tried to hide her happiness. "I would so do the happy dance right now."_

_  
"Yeah I know you would." I laughed. "At first I thought he was hitting on me..but uh, he wasn't, he knows Shane likes me and Shane even said I was beautiful and interesting." I didn't want to tell her that Nate has a girlfriend back home, that would crush her._

_  
"Wow, who knew?!?!" She responded sarcastically then laughed. "Hey let's go back to your cabin and do something, anything."_

_  
"Alright." And we both walked off, being happy, for now._

_  
I just hope she doesn't find out about Nate. Not yet, anyway._

**Chapter 8**

The cool breeze of the summer air hit my face as I laid on the grass, the sun about to rise. I didn't know why and how I got out here but after last night, I could hardly remember a thing. I don't even understand why I did it last night, I wasn't all that depressed. I guess it was just like a habit of mine, a routine I had to follow and if I didn't, I wouldn't be happy.

I could care less if my mom was worried about me, I hardly see her anymore. After that one night when we had a talk, I thought our bond would grow and we would become closer but that didn't happen. We we're never close and honestly, I didn't really need her. My dad wasn't help either, he always just did what he wanted to do.

I felt the sun hit my face and that's when I knew people would be starting to get up and start their days. I groaned and got up on my feet, before someone noticed me out here and started talking to me, aka pretending to care. I walked to my cabin slowly and made it in before I ran into anyone.

I opened the door and almost passed out when I saw my mom standing right in the middle of the room with...no way. A bottle of liquor. My bottle.

"What is this?" She asked, perfectly clear that I can tell she was pissed. I couldn't find my voice and my thoughts we're all over the place. I didn't want to say something I would regret, but then I hate to lie to my own mom.

"It's not what you think, mom."

"Oh, so a bottle of liquor under your bed is not what it looks like? Mitchie, tell me what's going on."

I wanted to run and cry and get out of here but I had no other choice. I had to tell her about how my father wanted me to take it with..I didn't want her to care for me and think I'm this girl who wants to commit suicide, if I told her.

"Okay, sit down." Yes, this should work. She set the bottle behind her and looked at me curiously. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eye."Mom..dad told me to take it with me..he wanted to quit his habit of drinking." It's true.

I heard my mom laugh. She didn't believe me. "You're father asked you to hold onto a bottle of liquor when going to a kid's camp? Somehow I don't believe this."

I was going to say 'If you don't believe me, ask him yourself!' but what good would that do? He would deny it. He didn't want her to even know he drank. "It's true! He didn't want to deal with his anxiety of just looking at it all the time and he knew I was going-"

She cut me off. "This doesn't sound right at all. Your father would never do that. That's it, I'm going to call him now." She got up and pulled out her cell phone but I pulled it out of her hands. "Cell phones don't work at camp, silly."

She took it out of my hands and threw it in the opposite direction and looked at the bottle, then back at me. "Just..tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth, how come you won't believe me?"

She laughed again. "Mitchie, I know you. You're my daughter, how could I not know? You dress in black, you hide your feelings, you don't talk to anyone, you simply don't care AND I know for a fact that you hate yourself."

I shook my head, not believing any of this shit. She thinks she knows me? I never talk to her! We have no relationship and neither of us seemed to care. Maybe when I was five and hence the word "happy" but ever since I got into middle school, I changed. People made fun of me, I was going through weird stages, my own parents didn't seem to care and worst of all? I had no friends. Now you would think I would've cracked since well, everything gets worse as you get older, but I haven't. I hold everything inside and I know it's not the best thing but what do you want me to do, cry and scream so they'll send me to a psycho hospital? This is also why I drink. I drink to calm myself and it's kinda like my best friend. "You don't know me anymore, mom. I'm not that little 5 year old angel. I changed and don't you dare tell me you still know me because you don't." I gave her so much attitude that I almost offended myself but she deserved it.

"Oh Mitchie.." She then started to cry. I stood there awkwardly as she held her hands against her face to hide herself. I was confused and I just stood there like an idiot. "I..I just don't want you hurting yourself."

I thought I told her I wasn't? She always believes Dad and not her own daughter. "Mom, I told you I'm not! Just..don't cry, I hate when people do that."

She stopped and looked over at the bottle again. "I'm going to go throw this out somewhere. I'll be back." My eyes grew big and panic ran through me. I stopped her automatically. "You..you can't do that! Because..you see....uh, how can you throw it away if someone will find out or will see you with it..like you said, it's a kids camp and well they might see you and I don't want you to get in trouble!"

She seemed confused. "So now you care when I say I'm going to throw it out?"

Ugh, she always makes sense. "Well yeah I should care when they see you with a beer bottle!"

"Okay..I'm going to let this go but I'm keeping it with my things and I will know if anything is moved. Now I have to go finish cooking..which was something you we're suppose to do but you never get yourself to do it."

I sighed. Guess I'll have to see my best friend when we get back home in..how many weeks? 5? UGH.

She saw me sigh and she walked out, thank God. I smiled to myself knowing I'd be alone. I looked back out the window and no one was there so I quietly walked to my mom's side of the bed and looked through some of her things but putting them back the way they we're, which was something I was good at. I used to steal a lot of her things but put them back before she noticed. I almost failed but then I saw it. It was by itself under the bed, but not too far. I smiled to myself, thinking how stupid she was. I picked it up with my hands and before I got it to my mouth I heard a knock. I almost dropped the whole bottle, which would've made a bunch of noise, considering it's a glass bottle. I groaned silently and capped it up and put it away where it was, with the other things. I walked to the door, hoping to see Caitlyn but instead I saw Shane. I remembered how we started off clean and to forget about everything. "Hey there, Mitch!" He greeted me happily. I guess he really wanted to start off slow and be friends. Wait, did I just say start off slow? I didn't mean it like friends would lead to something else...

"Hey Shane..what brings you to my cabin so early in the morning?" It was about 9 A.M and I almost forgot that I still had pajamas down. I had my long black sweat pants and my big sized white tee. He can tell I was embarrassed by my wardrobe and he laughed. "Sorry, I kinda thought you we're up and ready already."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"For the day, I guess. I wake up at 6 and go for a run, then I come back around 7 and eat breakfast and just write songs or practice guitar."

"Wow, nice to have Shane Gray's lazy agenda." I joked. He laughed back and now I knew this whole starting over thing was really working.

"Well hey, I do now know that Mitchie Torres doesn't get up and dress herself until after Shane Gray has to step in."

"That doesn't work, considering I'm not a celebrity and my agenda means nothing." I said in a joking tone. He rolled his eyes and fixed his straighten hair, which is something he usually did that made all the girls, including me crazy.

"Oh whatever, Mitchie. Anyway, I'm here to run by you that song I was singing to you a few days ago, is that okay?"

I almost screamed 'Hell yeah!' but yeah, that would've been embarrassing. "Sure, I'd love to."

So here I was in my pajamas, in my own cabin, with Shane Gray who was singing me a song. Well that sounds like it's for me, which it isn't.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you _

_  
**(CHORUS) **  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love  
I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

Looking at the letter you that you left  
[The letter that you left, will I ever get you back]  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
[ooh aahh, ooh ahh]  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back]  
Knowing that I never will forget  
[I won't forget, I won't forget]  
That I was being such a fool  
And I still don't deserve you

**(CHORUS) **

So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause you know that truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you

**(CHORUS) **

**(CHORUS) **  
Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep)  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'd get up)  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dying without your love (Yeah!)  
I'm begging to hear your voice (Let me hear your voice)  
Tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too)  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

I was stunned, speechless, out of breath. He wrote this himself? How could that be possible? A human being with such beautiful talent shouldn't exist in this place called Hell. "Wow..I'm stunned. It's incredible." I didn't realize that I was actually tearing up so I wiped them away quickly and I laughed while doing it so he don't think I'm a wimp or something.

"So you liked it then?"

Was he stupid? "Uh, of course I loved it! I don't see why you can't sing it for your albums and why you're not even allowed to write your own music. That's totally bull shit."

He shrugged. "I guess I've been used to it for awhile now, that's why I write so much on my own."

I sighed and touched his shoulder, for support. "It's pathetic that you can't. With so much talent within you..God, I don't see why you can't."

"Thanks..I mean I guess it's hard singing songs about things that you know it's yours but as long as the fans support us."

"I mean I guess..but isn't your music going to waste?"

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I do know that no one will be able to hear my music but I like writing..it helps me. That's why I'm teaching writing here, instead of singing."

I nodded and popped my lips, which I usually seemed to do. "Oh, well you know me, writing is like my obsession..but I just feel bad..I wish you could talk to them more."

"Believe me, me, Nate and Jason tried everything we could but they're afraid our music won't sell if we start writing our music. Plus, it's a totally different style of music."

"They're deaf then because no matter what type of music it is, you're music is incredible."

"Thanks." He replied with a half smile. We we're still sitting on my bed and for some reason, I felt awkward, like there was nothing else to talk about.

He could feel it too because I saw get up and stretch. "Well I guess I better go then. Thanks for the comments about the song..I mean I'm glad you at least understand."

"Yeah, it was no problem." He saw me smile so he smiled back and before I knew it, he was out the door.

I actually almost forgot what I was doing before he even came in. Oh yeah, trying to drink. I lost my mood for it and decided to just take a nap. Being up when my mom got there meant her criticizing me about how I don't go out enough. Maybe I'll fake sick. I was actually starting to feel it anyway.

**Hey babes, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out but I've been so busy! So busy that I don't even know if I'm ready for Christmas..which is tomorrow!**

**But for Christmas I want....no not Nick Jonas.....**

**I want....**

**Hmm...**

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As many as you can!!!!!!**

**Got it?!**

**It'll make me happy!!!**

**I might post the next chapter before New Years if you guys can review! I lost a lot of reviewers so I hope I get the old fans or even new fans! **

**Thanks all! If you celebrate..**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**"Just a little bit pretty, just a little more aware, just a little bit thinner..and maybe I'd get there." Just A Little Bit- Maria Mena**

Chapter Nine

I woke up with a different feeling this morning. I felt like I was_ happy_ and I wasn't all moody and depressed like I usually am.

I groaned when I realized songwriting was today. We we're doing our songwritting projects next week and I felt scared. Singing with Shane Gray in front of people, with lyrics that mean a lot to both of us. Why did I even have to take songwriting? I was already good at it, why did I need to learn more?

I did my usual routine and decided to sorta dress up today. I usually wore a causal tee or a hoodie with skinny jeans, but I still had that different feeling inside. I opened up my bag and the first thing I noticed was a normal-not too dressy shirt. It was a babydoll purple top and I instantly knew it would match with my denim skinny jeans and my black flats. I took 10 minutes to straighten my hair and then I applied my eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara and I added my 'M' necklace. My mom had given it to me 3 years ago for my birthday and I only wore it once, at my brother's funeral..

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My brown eyes seemed to have a different tint to it and they seemed more aware. I looked at the clock and it read 10:00. I had cooking class with Caitlyn and luckily, we weren't cooking anything so I didn't have to worry about ruining about my outfit.

The instructor was one of the main cooks, he runned the kitchen and sometimes I wondered why he had to look at my mom like she was a piece of....meat. As I walked in, everyone's heads turned and I was about to shout 'WHAT?!' but everyone's head turned back to the front. Guess it was normal for people to look when people walked in a room. I looked at everyone to see if they we're looking and I noticed one person: Nate What was he doing here? He noticed I had my eyes on him and he looked down quickly and fiddled with something in his hands. I shrugged it off and sat down next to Caitlyn.

She noticed my movement and was about to look away but she stopped herself. "Wow, girl. Have you looked into a mirror?" I couldn't tell by her reaction with what she was saying. Should I be offended or pleased?

She noticed my face, which was full of confusion and she laughed. "Okay, I guess you're thinking I'm about to make fun of you." I gave a small nod and she sighed. "Hon, you look amazing! Wow, what's the change?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I felt..different." I almost spilled about me and Shane's "hangout" last night but I really didn't want people to hear Caitlyn's squeaks and think we're crazy.

"Lemme guess...would this happen to do with a rockstar by the name Shane Gray?"

I gasped slightly and blushed. "Maybe..but it doesn't matter."

"Ugh, here we go with the denial."

I rolled my eyes and copied her, "Well here we go with the teasing."

She let out a laugh. "You know I always have to tease you, Mitchie. But seriously..you look so good. Shane is going to-"

I cut her off. "I didn't dress up for Shane, kay?"

She sighed and I laughed. "Lies. I know you did."

Before I could reply, I noticed the dude walking in. I already forgot his name. "Hello guys! I hope you're ready to watch some short clips on cooking!"

Everyone groaned expect for me and Caitlyn. We hated cooking, they didn't. Why did I take this dumb class anyway?

***

Next was French and Shane was the helper in this one. I don't know why but he seemed to do most of the worker. The other instructor was a lady and she hardly did anything.

"Bonjour tout le monde, prêt à apprendre quelque frech?" He called out as he walked in casually with a binder in his hand. I was waiting for his eyes to fall on mine and when they did, I notced him stop in his tracks. He stared into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back but stopped when he did. Obviously, our "moment" was just for a second and I realized there was more people besides me.

"Aujourd'hui nous apprendrons à écrire lettres à l'amour en français!"

Everyone looked at him like they had no clue. He laughed and repeated in english. "Today we will be learning to write love letters in french! You guys need to do your studying!" I sighed. Sometimes I wonder why we have to do this.

He started pairing off names and luckily, I got a partner. He called my name and smiled as he said it and then he said a name I didn't know. "And Justin Bayer." He looked at the guy and so did I. He looked like one of those average skater guys. He had sandy blonde hair and had hazel-ish eyes. He looked over at me and gave me a winked. I almost made a disgusted face but instead I returned a weak smile.

Shane looked over at me and gave a reassuring smile. Soon I realized everyone was paired with the opposite sex. I stood up and went over to the Justin guy. He was talking to one of his friends who looked just like him but had brown hair. "Hi..I'm Mitchie. We're partners?"

He looked up and down at my body (Awkward much?) and turned to whisper into the other guy's ear. They both looked and then they looked at me. Ugh, if they have something to say, they need to say it to my face. "Hey I'm Justin and this is my good friend, Ryan." I gave them both a smile, obviously not meaning it. They didn't seem to notice. "Damn, you have a great smile. Has anyone ever told you that?" Justin said this and the other dude nodded.

I was feeling incredibly awkward and for some reason, I wish I was in song writting and I was paired with Shane. "Uh, I think I've heard it before. Thanks, I guess.." I looked down at my shoes, feeling slightly digusted.

The Ryan guy got up and went over by this blonde girl and I'm guessing he knew her because they started hugging. Justin got up and we we're now face to face. "So we're partners, huh?"

"No shit." I muttered.

He seemed to hear me because he laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm acting like this, I get nervous around pretty girls."

I almost choked on my spit. Who did this guy think he was? I didn't reply, I just laughed and put the strands of my hair over my ears. He took out a notebook and ripped out a page for me. How lovely and cheap.

"So I'm really good at French. I am so glad they have language classes at Camp now. We get to learn more words and connect with others. Do you know a lot of French?"

I rolled my eyes at his reply. How stupid. "I'm actually not so good at French and I regret taking this damn class." I snapped at him and I saw the shock in his face.

"Ouch, I didn't notice you had a attitude problem."

I laughed. "Get used to it, I tend to snap at a lot of people."

"Any reason?"

"Why would I tell you?"

He smiled which made me want to throw up. "Because, I'm like your new best friend."

I laughed, almost too loud. "New best friend? I'm not looking for a new friendship, sorry."

He shook his head and laughed, "Then what the hell are you looking for?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "A good excuse to drop this damn class, besides wanting to avoid a immature skater boy."

"Ouch, immature skater boy? Where do you get these things?" He seemed like he was pretending to be hurt. Oh so he wants to play too?

"My brain, it seems to be working perfectly, thank you very much."

"I didn't ask you." He then whispered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. "Fichue chienne." He said it with anger. I didn't care, I pretended like I didn't care.

"So we're suppose to write some kind of letter about love in french?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah..I mean I can do the work..since I know if you do it, you would make us fail."

I gave a fake smile. "Okay, showoff. Show me what you can do."

"Votre amour à me suis agréable, ne pas être essayé. le c'est plus brillant alors le soleil sur un jour d'été. il illumine mon jour et brille juste pour moi."

"Ok so moi equals me but what the hell did you just say?"

"I will repeat in english." And so he did. "Your love to me is pleasant, not to be tested. it's brighter then the sun on a summer day. It lights up my day and shines just for me."

I almost bursted out laughing but I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself. "You call that a love letter? Oh my goodness."

"Are you trying to offend me? Because if so, it's working." He grinded his teeth together and gave me a look that I wasn't afraid of.

"Yes I am trying to offend you. That was so gay. I'm sorry, but it was."

"Well what can you do?"

I smirked and wrote something down that was on the tip of my tongue. After 3 minutes I was done and I started to say it. "They say that we're just too young, to know. But I'm sure heart and soul that I am never letting you go. When it's right it's right and this is it. 'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss. You make the angels sing, you give that songbird wings, you make everything better."

He looked impressed. "Wow, that was really good, but it was in english. We'd have to put it in French."

I felt on top of the world. This boy was so stupid and I felt so much better then him. "That's your part, French boy."

"How am I French boy? I mean I wasn't born in France AND I don't have accent."

I laughed. "You don't have to be from France or have an accent for me to call you that. You know your shit, so do your shit. Alright?"

He sighed and took my paper, probably trying to put the words into French. 5 minutes later he smiled at me and started to read, "Ils disent que nous sommes juste trop jeunes, pour savoir. Mais je suis le coeur et l'âme sûres que je ne vous permettez jamais de vais. That's the first part."

"Alright, what's the second part, smart ass?"

"Quand c'est juste que c'est juste et c'est lui. 'Cause je marche sur l'air chaque seule heure que nous embrassons. Sie lassen die Engel singen, Sie geben das songbird Flügel, Sie machen alles besser." He finished and looked pleased.

I was impressed but I didn't show it. "Nice, French boy. Good job." I smirked and I could tell he knew I was being serious.

"Vous remercier la jolie fille." He smiled and I had no idea what he said. He knew my reaction but didn't tell me what he said.

"Alright, times up! We have to hand them in now!" I heard Shane announce. Fuck, his handwritting was written all over it. "Ugh, I should've did more. They will think only you did the work."

"Here." He wrote Lyrics by: Mitchie ; Translated by: Justin. I actually gave a real smile. "Thanks."

Everyone started to leave and Justin turned to me. "See you later, Mitchie." He winked at me and he was off. I felt confused. Did he like me? But why? I didn't like him at all and not to mention, I actually liked Shane.

I packed my things and turned around to see Shane in my face. I jumped. "Woah, Shane. What's up?"

"What we're you doing with Bayer?" He asked with a harsh tone.

"You mean that kid I was working with?" He nodded and I started laughing. "Oh right. He was annoying me til no end. But then he was being sorta nice."

"Don't say that, Mitchie. Don't even talk to the kid. I'm so pissed she put you together!"

"What? You hate him, don't you?"

"Obviously!" He almost snapped but caught himself. "God damn, Mitchie. He's bad. Ana put you guys together and I kept saying no but she wouldn't listen!"

"Well I mean it was just one little project, wasn't it?"

He sighed and took a step closer so that we we're inches apart. "Mitchie. Please, and I mean PLEASE, stay away from him. You don't know him like I know him."

I took a step back from him, getting angry. "God, Shane! Are you my dad or something? It was one damn project and it's over with! He bothered me to no end and it's done with! I mean he has the looks but damn, Shane! Would you stop being so jealous?"

"Jealous, me jealous? I-"

"Don't you fucking deny this, Shane! I'm not in the mood for your damn games. Tell me, were you jealous or not?"

"Well of course I was, Mitchie! We're friends right?" I nodded, afraid to think. "Then there's no reason for me to not be jealous! God, did you look in a mirror?"

"To see that I'm ugly? Well yes I did Shane, thank you very much." I started to walk away as I brushed against him but I felt his cold hands grasp my arm and pulled me back to him. "No you look insane. Insanely gorgeous."

I blushed but still looked at him in the eyes. "Shane, are you admitting you're jealous?"

He let go of me hard and I noticed the part had turned pink but I ignored it. "OF COURSE I was jealous. I kept giving him looks, he was flirting with you. I just wanted to rip the hairs out of his fucking head."

"Shane..don't be so dramatic. He's just one of those skater guys, nothing else."

"Obviously you don't know, Mitchie. But I think this conversation is over."

I was getting more angry by the second. "Shane you are so confusing!"

"So are you." He replied. He stepped and inch closer to me and I instantly felt a chill down my spin. I looked at his eyes and I couldn't figure out what they we're saying. He looked ike he was leaning in, my lips so close to his touch. Before the electricity it, I heard someone cough behind us. Fuck. We both turned around to see Caitlyn standing there with her hands on her hips. "Sorry to interupt but lunch is already in process."

I groaned but screamed in my head. I blushed and got away from Shane. I ran to Caitlyn and turned back to him. Before he could catch me, I waved back at him and walked out with her. As we got out, I hit her on the shoulder. "You ruined a moment!"

"Well maybe God is telling you you're not ready."

"Ready for what, a kiss?"

She nodded, "Uh yeah, I mean you guys aren't even dating and I heard fighting. Don't let your hormones take over your body."

a groaned and I heard her laugh as we walked into the Mess Hall. It was already crowded. We walked to a table and I noticed I already had food. Caitlyn was so smart. "How do you know what I like?"

"I just know." She laughed.

"Well hey, thanks for interuptting it. I bet I would've regretted it."

"Yeah, that's why I did it." She smiled.

I had a good friend, that's all I needed. I just need to figure out this Justin/Shane thing..which I will probably never be able to do.

***

**Oh my God. That sucked so bad! Hahaha, I am so sorry guys! I had to get something up. You can probably kill me now. Sorry =[**

**I've had a busy week and I finally got to update so yay. This is what you guys get..until I can update again. **

**But yah now, reviews will get it up earlier. I have 165 now. I would like 180 or more? That would be so rad :D**

**Oh btw, Justin Bayer is..like Justin Bieber. Haha, he is my new obsession and I love him. So yeah, I had to sorta add him in the story. How do you think it's all going to work out? Why does Shane hate him? Hmmm :) It's more then being jealous, that's all I'll say!**

**SO REVIEWS?!?!? (: MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, i've been sorta sick all week! Thanks! Love you guys**

**OHH **

**THE FRENCH STUF= so not me! Hahahhaha I just wanted to spice this up. I used a translator and it wasn't even that good of one..so some of the words aren't right but ya know, what can I do? Haha, I can't speak anything but English :P**

**-N**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Kind of a fast update, right? I really liked the previous chapter so I felt really encouraged to write this one. I didn't get many reviews though. I got about 10 which has me at 175 reviews. I admit, it's great but I would've liked at least 185 for a total? That would've meant 20 people to review or so. I would just love some comments and criticism on my work, as expected from any writer. If any of you right now are reading but don't review, please please please review! Like I honestly don't care if it's one word like "Amazing!" or simply "Not your best!" Or you can even state why you think it wasn't good and give me tips and if it was good, state the good parts or your favorites! (: That will seriously put a smile on my face. Well unless you're giving me harsh, flame criticism, then I'd be sad! It's not that hard of a job, is it? I will review one of your stories that you suggest..but that's only if you review mine. Okay? (:**

**People are people, and sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time." Breathe- Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 10**

Breathe Mitchie, breathe.

In. Out. In. Out.

Not helping. At all.

In 15 minutes, I was going to make a fool out of myself with Shane Gray. This was wonderful, just wonderful.

"Mitchie, breathe, please! You're going to be fine!" Caitlyn was trying to get me to do breathing exercises but they weren't helping.

"God, I can't! Caitlyn, I'm nervous as hell! I'm going to mess up, big time." My palms we're already starting to sweat and I felt hot and queasy.

"You're going to be performing in a class with only a maximum of 20 kids..why do you need to stress out?" Caitlyn thinks everything is so easy..but she's lucky because everything comes naturally to her. To me? Not so much.

"Maybe you're right...but I'm still going to screw up! I'm going to look like a fool next to THE Shane Gray!"

"You are not, stop panicking!" Caitlyn groaned and handed me a bottle of water. I didn't need it but I grabbed it anyway and gulped down a bunch of it.

"You're scaring me, Mitch." She was honest, I could tell by her expression.

"Get used of it." I snapped.

I now realized there was 10 minutes left and I felt the need to pass out. "There's only 10 minutes left and I still look like a wreck."

"You look fine, Mitchie! Your outfit is stylish, your hair is neat, your makeup is gorgeous, what else do you want?"

"To look like a supermodel." I admitted. I wasn't even close.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Not possible unless you lose 100 pounds to look like a bag of bones. Now come on, Mitch we better get you to song writing."

I didn't move. She noticed and groaned. She grabbed my arm and tried dragging me but my feet didn't move. "Mitchie, come on!"

"I'm not moving these feet, sorry. I'm going to make myself throw up so I don't have to go."

"Mitchie, be real for a second. This is important, probably to Shane as well. Don't you want to make him happy? He might look so stupid being up there by himself."

"Well I mean he's the instructor, he can just choose not to go." I had a answer for anything.

She groaned. "Probably not, he wouldn't want that song to go to waste."

I smirked. "He wouldn't, he'd steal it and put it on their album."

She sighed. "I'm going to go get Shane. He's the only one that will talk you into getting out of this cabin and into that damn class!"

"No, don't!" I yelled after her but then I realized she had already walked out. Damn.

My feet were still stuck to the ground and I sort of wanted them to stay that way. My heart was racing, thinking about Shane coming into this very place, talking me into singing with him. I don't who will win..my head that's telling me to stay, or my heart that's telling me sing with him, it'll mean everything to him. Will it, really? It's just a damn, sad song we wrote when I was pissed off.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard the door squeak open. My eyes widened quickly and my heart began to race. "Mitchie?" I heard his voice, I didn't even need to look.

He walked up to me and I felt his hand touch my shoulder. "Mitchie, hey there. Look at me, what's wrong?" His voice was so soothing, I actually gave in and looked into his eyes. God, he looked so hot. His eyes we're piercing into mine, trying to find out what I was thinking but he was failing, failing miserably and he looked worried and confused.

"I..I...I threw up. Yup, threw up so much that I can't sing..so just take the song and put it on the album, okay? Okay, bye!"

That didn't work. I saw him roll his eyes. He didn't believe me. Guess my voice was too high that it sounded fake.

"Mitchie..please, don't try to fool me, I'm not stupid. I know that's a lie."

I shook my head. "It's not!"

"Caitlyn told me you said that you would do that..not that you actually did. Just..come on Mitchie, what's the matter?"

"I....I....." His eyes we're still deeply looking into mine and it was hard for me to find words. "I...Can't sing."

"You mean in general or just for this?"

"....General. Yeah..I suck."

He gave a laugh. "You're crazy. You're voice is absolutely, positively incredible. Probably the best I've heard all my life and I've been around a lot of singers. Let's put it this way, you're one hell of a singer."

I shook my head. "Shut up, you're just saying this so I can sing with you and make a fool out of myself. Not gonna work. I'm not 5 anymore, I'm not stupid."

He sighed hard. "I'm not joking with you in any way. I'm not that kind of person. When I give a compliment, I mean it. Please, Mitchie? Should I go on my knees and beg to you for you to sing with me?"

I couldn't believe this. "No, that would look childish."

"I guess you're right. Then what do you want? I'll do anything."

I was about to respond with nothing but I automatically thought of something. That Justin Bayer thing. He said he didn't like him and told me to stay away from him. Jealously and hatred. "Tell me about that Justin Bayer thing."

His expression made my stomach sick. He looked not mad, but shocked. Shocked and now upset. He shook his head violently. "No, no no no, I'm not doing that. Not now, Mitchie."

"Why not? It makes perfect sense."

"Well not to me." He said in between his teeth.

I groaned. "Fine then I'm not singing so get the fuck out of my cabin. Kay? Bye." I tried to push him out but he was too strong.

"No, don't kick me out."

"Then tell me, dammit!" I was getting angry. And annoyed.

"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!" He shouted, almost scaring me. Guess he cracked. He took a deep breathe and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down next to him, leaving only a inch apart from him. "Justin Bayer is not good. He went into me and my brother's record company and tried to get a record deal but they denied him and he went around saying ME, not with Jason or Nate, just me did something to make him not get a record deal. I mean it's obvious he doesn't deserve one but still...anyway. Jason knows his brother and he told Jason that Justin is a pimp, player, cheater, pervert, whatever you call it. He thinks his looks will drag girls in so he can use them and then dump them. The warning signs we're yesterday with you..and I do NOT with him doing anything to you. So basically, he's bad so PLEASE stay away from him."

I was in shock. That's why he hates him? To me, it seemed a little stupid. "That's it? He didn't like, try to kill you? He just said bad stuff about you to other people and because he's a player? Shane, all guys out there are like that."

"Yes he said bad stuff about because I didn't really like him from the spot. He was with our manager and we had to introduce ourselves to him and he seemed to hate me the most. I did give him negative attitude because of how he seemed to act, like he thinks he's so cool, and he can get all the ladies and not all guys out there are like him. I mean, I'm not, my brothers aren't."

"Ooh, you're so perfect! You get everything, you have everything, you love everyone, blah blah blah! This is why I hated you from the start. I don't even believe you. You're just jealous that's all. You even admitted it, so."

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't of told you. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Well you're right, for that but you're not right about Justin. I don't know him but maybe I would like to get to know him and I might just do that. Oh yeah and songwriting, I'll do it. The song is a hate, breakup song and I'm so in the mood to hate so let's go." I didn't even look back, I gave him a smirk and walked out the door.

I had to admit, I was still nervous but I felt so angry that I needed to vent. I walked into the doors and almost passed out. There was about 100 people there. What?!?

I felt someone behind me. It was him. I looked up at him and he smirked. He knew about this?!

"Sorry I'm so late, I was just involved in some immature business. Who's ready for project day?!"

I was steaming. Fucking Shane Gray.

I sat down next to the people in the class and looked around. My eyes caught someone. Justin. He noticed me and gave me a smile and a wave. I smiled and him and waved back.

"Alright guys, now it's time for me and....uh Mitchie Torres to do our song. It's called Solo!"

He named it? Asshole.

I got up there and grabbed the mic he offered. He gave him a mean look but decided to let it out on the song.

_You speak to me  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me_

I made sure to look at him with such anger and disgust.

Shane-

_I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if your gonna get away with this  
Your not sorry_

He seemed angry too.

I loved this next part, I out singed it for him.

_I can't believe I fell for this_

(Chorus)  
I fell through the hole  
down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
Your losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo

We we're closer now, singing to each other out of fustration.

_You sing to me  
Too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
If your life is such a mystery  
Why don't you just stick to acting?_

This song was so true.

Shane-

_Here you go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you can get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

(Chorus)  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo

By now we we're both singing but letting out our feelings to each other, I hope no one noticed.

_Shane-_

_I'd rather go to a party alone_

_  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm_

_Shane-  
Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done_

_Good luck trying to find me..._

_Cause I didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo_

It ended and me and him we're so close we we're breathing onto each other. The applause shocked me and I stepped away from him and turned to the crowd. I waved to everyone and before he could say anything to me, I got off the stage.

From in the crowd, I found Justin and he seemed happy. "You did so good, so full of emotion! Mad at Gray, huh?'

"He's an ass, that's all."

He laughed. "But you did great and you look great."

"Why thank you." I turned around and smirked when I noticed he was looking back at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Maybe he didn't have to lie because he's so jealous.

**I'M DONE? YES YES YES! SO TIRED BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS! I don't know if I mentioned but I'm not in school I'm in this program for behavior health and well I'm only there because of school but a lot of people are there for drinking/drug/depression. I admit I'm there for depression too..anyway I'm there for longer then a school day so it sucks but oh well. **

**Anyway, review PLEASEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**(:**

**P.S- I don't know if anyone noticed but theres a poll on my profile about a new story so check it out and vote? (:**

**-Nessa**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Mitchie! Mitchie, wait up!" It was the voice of the one and only Justin Bayer calling Mitchie as he tried to catch up to her. She turned around to see him already up close with her.

"Oh hey, Justin. What's up?"

"Why did you just like walk out of there? Didn't you wanna finish seeing the rest of the performances?"

The thought of going back in there brought anger through her body. "No." She said as she bit her lip furiously. "I don't want to."

"Why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere else?" He suggested. He made a flirty face and for some reason, Mitchie wasn't pissed off at him, she was only pissed at Shane.

"Should we really leave? Do you think anyone would notice? Especially the..instructor?"

"Gray? He won't notice, why, do you think he would?" He has no idea that Mitchie and Shane we're well..friends with a connection? Shane and Justin obviously had a past and neither of them liked each other but he didn't really know that Mitchie hated him.

"No, I don't think so." She tried to reasure herself that he wouldn't notice and she smiled to him. "Yeah, let's ditch this place."

They walked side by side and into his cabin. It was messy and everything was out of place. "As expected." She said through a smile.

He heard her and laughed. "Yup, typical boy's room. You know, some girls say that it makes them turned on."

Mitchie stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him curiously. "Well..not me."

"Kinda thought so." He laughed it off but Mitchie had a disgusted look on her face. _What am I doing here? He's a perv. A little, sick pervert._

She faked a smile as he looked at her and he motioned for her to sit next to him on his bed. "Well what do you think?"

"I mean, it's cool. Do you wanna go back?"

"What? Already sick of me?" He made it into a joke but she wasn't laughing. "No it's not that.." _Yes, it is. _"I just..feel like this is wrong."

"What do you mean, you feel like this is wrong?"

"Justin, I gotta tell you something." It was now or never.

"What is it?" He was curious.

"Me and..Shane..well you don't know this but well we know each other, a lot. It's really complicated, it's like a love/hate thing but I really like him and I really don't know if he likes me but he seems pretty protective whenever I talk to you and now he's mad because I'm hanging out with you and I just...he told me why you guys hate each other, but it just sounded stupid."

He looked at her, almost lost for words. "So you and Shane are dating?"

"No, not dating..I told you, it was complicated."

"And he don't want you hanging with me? Yeah I really hate that guy."

"He told me you guys were mad at each other because you always teased him and made fun of him and other stuff like that and he got mad because I didn't believe him."

"That is not true at ALL. I didn't tease the guy, that is so immature. You wanna know the real story?"

"Why not?"

"My mom and his were best friends, you know like lived next door, worked together, set me and him up to be friends and what do you know? Me and Gray become best friends. Well not until he started stealing my best friends and going out with them and getting in trouble. Were only like 2 years apart so when he was 15 I was 13 and he was getting in trouble with only 13-15 year olds! How stupid is that? So anyway, he would always blow me off when I wanted to hang with him and finally he decided to move away and I guess got famous. At that time, I was making videos online for youtube and got discovered so they flew me out to California and guess who I saw? Shane and two dudes. His manager was the one that found me online. Once he saw this and saw how much we connected, he left the company. So yeah, there you go. He's a douche."

So many thoughts ran into her mind. He seemed so sweet from the start....but is he lying?

"I...I..believe you."

Justin smiled. "I was hoping you would because I don't lie."

For a second, Mitchie felt like crying. For another, she was confused. Then she smiled.

"I just don't know what to do about her, man. She's so confusing and when she's with that asshole.."

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous. Okay maybe I am jealous." He sighed. "Help me, Jase."

"Forget about her."

"Jason." He replied with anger.

"Well I don't know! Talk to her, is my only option. Ask her what's up, why she hates you, that kind of stuff."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll go now."

If only he wasn't so scared.

Rocking back and forth on his feet, nervous as hell, he couldn't take it anymore, he brought his fist to knock on the door.

It took a couple of seconds before Connie came to the door. "Oh..Shane isn't it?"

"Um, yeah. Is Mitchie in?"

"Actually, no she isn't. She hasn't been here all day. I looked for her everywhere but knowing Mitchie, she'll be home soon. I'm kinda used to it by now from back home..oh well I'll let her know you came by."

He was getting more and more and more mad. Where is she?

"Alright, uh yeah let her know. Thanks Ms. Torres."

"Anytime." She smiled at him and then closed the door. He sighed and turned around to walk away. Back to his cabin? He didn't think he wanted to. His feet dragged on to a place he would never even imagine of going; Bayer's.

He took a deep breath and looked into the door. Nothing. He heard noises and decided to, why not? Walk in.

"And then he totally fucked her right there, ha right?" It was Bayer's voice.

"Haa, boy that's fucking crazy."

Mitchie.

They. Were. Drunk.

He was frozen; unable to move. He tried moving his feet and all he got was himself ready to trip.

They we're behind a wall, he could tell. The only thing left to do? Show himself.

If only he wasn't so nervous.

**Sucky, but had to get it up. Tell me what you guys think! I'll update more often if I get more feedback! Thanks guys (:**

**-nessa**


	13. Chapter 12

**"So what do I do, cause I still love you. And you're the only one who can save me." Overboard- Justin Bieber ft Jessica Jarrell **

**Chapter 12**

_Move Shane. Don't be such a wimp. That's the girl you like is out there with an idiot you hate. Show that you care for her. _

He tried moving his feet but they were stuck to the ground. "This is going to be harder then I thought." He muttered silently to himself. He heard her ramble on about things and he heard his laugh. He was extremely afraid about what would happen but he knew this feeling, of having to get things off his chest. He liked her, a lot. He was sick of fighting with her about the stupidest things.

_Mitchie?" He called out to her. _

_"Mitchie, hey there. Look at me, what's wrong?" ._

_"I..I...I threw up. Yup, threw up so much that I can't sing..so just take the song and put it on the album, okay? Okay, bye!"_

_He rolled his eyes, not believing her. "Mitchie..please, don't try to fool me, I'm not stupid. I know that's a lie."_

_She shook her head. "It's not!"_

_"Caitlyn told me you said that you would do that..not that you actually did. Just..come on Mitchie, what's the matter?"_

_"I...I... I...Can't sing."_

_"You mean in general or just for this?"_

_"...General. Yeah..I suck."_

_He laughed. "You're crazy. You're voice is absolutely, positively incredible. Probably the best I've heard all my life and I've been around a lot of singers. Let's put it this way, you're one hell of a singer."_

_She shook her head again. "Shut up, you're just saying this so I can sing with you and make a fool out of myself. Not gonna work. I'm not 5 anymore, I'm not stupid."_

_He sighed hard. "I'm not joking with you in any way. I'm not that kind of person. When I give a compliment, I mean it. Please, Mitchie? Should I go on my knees and beg to you for you to sing with me?"_

_"No, that would look childish."_

_"I guess you're right. Then what do you want? I'll do anything."_

_"Tell me about that Justin Bayer thing."_

_He looked not mad, but shocked. Shocked and now upset. He shook his head violently. "No, no no no, I'm not doing that. Not now, Mitchie."_

_"Why not? It makes perfect sense."_

_"Well not to me." He said in between his teeth._

_She groaned. "Fine then I'm not singing so get the fuck out of my cabin. Kay? Bye." She tried to push him out but he was too strong._

_"No, don't kick me out."_

_"Then tell me, dammit!" She was getting angry. And annoyed._

_"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!" He shouted, almost scaring her. Guess he cracked. He took a deep breathe and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down next to him, leaving only a inch apart from him. "Justin Bayer is not good. He went into me and my brother's record company and tried to get a record deal but they denied him and he went around saying ME, not with Jason or Nate, just me did something to make him not get a record deal. I mean it's obvious he doesn't deserve one but still...anyway. Jason knows his brother and he told Jason that Justin is a pimp, player, cheater, pervert, whatever you call it. He thinks his looks will drag girls in so he can use them and then dump them. The warning signs we're yesterday with you..and I do NOT with him doing anything to you. So basically, he's bad so PLEASE stay away from him."_

_"That's it? He didn't like, try to kill you? He just said bad stuff about you to other people and because he's a player? Shane, all guys out there are like that."_

_"Yes he said bad stuff about because I didn't really like him from the spot. He was with our manager and we had to introduce ourselves to him and he seemed to hate me the most. I did give him negative attitude because of how he seemed to act, like he thinks he's so cool, and he can get all the ladies and not all guys out there are like him. I mean, I'm not, my brothers aren't."_

_"Ooh, you're so perfect! You get everything, you have everything, you love everyone, blah blah blah! This is why I hated you from the start. I don't even believe you. You're just jealous that's all. You even admitted it, so."_

_"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't of told you. I knew you wouldn't believe me."_

_"Well you're right, for that but you're not right about Justin. I don't know him but maybe I would like to get to know him and I might just do that. Oh yeah and songwriting, I'll do it. The song is a hate, breakup song and I'm so in the mood to hate so let's go." She didn't even look back, she gave him a smirk and walked out the door._

Shane visually remembered everything that had happened and sighed, pacing back in front from the area behind the wall. He knew he was overreacting about all of this but in reality, he just didn't want Mitchie to get hurt. Justin Bayer wasn't good and he knew it for a fact. If only Mitchie could've believed him..

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding his confidence and strength. He had to be a man and stick up for himself and maybe even tell off that Justin Bayer. Maybe then Mitchie will realize that he's no good.

He then found it. He started to remember her beautiful smile when he first arrived at camp. How different she seemed to act, how her hair blew in the wind, how her beautiful brown eyes pierced into his, how her attitude covered up her problems, yet made her totally and amazingly perfect.

He walked out, making all the noise he could and thankfully, both of their heads turned around to stare right back at him. Both of them were sitting on the floor, alcohol all around them. He knew they were both extremely drunk.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, not sure if it was really him.

Justin turned to Mitchie and shrugged his shoulders. "What is this low life doing here?"

Shane ignored him. "I'm here to talk. I don't care if he's here but Mitchie, we have to talk."

"Woah there popstar, you're not the boss of me." She giggled at the end and he laughed too. "You should just go because I don't wanna see you right now."

Shane shook his head. "I don't wanna wait any longer. I've had enough with this bull shit and I want it to be over with."

"What bull shit? The fact that you think you can sing? Now that's bull shit."

"Would you just shut the fuck up with those smart ass comments?"

He laughed. "Naw, it's my usual thing, right Mitch?"

Shane shuddered when he heard him call her that. He had to admit he was jealous of the fact that Mitchie was so close to him and yet she kept pushing Shane away. "Mitchie." Shane replied. "Can we talk?"

"Can we do it like..later?"

"No." Shane growled. "Do it now and then you can return to your stupid shit."

Mitchie got up, almost tripping over her own feet, and walked over to Shane. "Fine but this better not take too long, I have things to do."

"Like drink alcohol, oh okay." He muttered under his breath. He knew she heard because she rolled her eyes. "Can we go outside or something?"

"Whatever you want."

He took her arm and they walked out of the cabin. "Ugh!" She said, pushing his hand off her arm. "Agressive much? What is your problem?"

"My problem? What is _your_ problem? You're the one who was not listening to me when I was telling you that he is not a good person to be hanging around with!"

She laughed. "What, are you my daddy now? Seriously, get over it. He's my friend and if we want to drink and do whatever we want, let us do that. Stop thinking you have to be responsible for me, I'm old enough. You don't even know me, Shane."

"I do know you and I feel the need to be protective of you."

"Well stop trying to be Edward Cullen, it's creepy and pathetic." She tried walking back in but he grabbed her arm hard and pulled her towards him, now there faces were inched apart. "I can't help it, it comes naturally to me."

"I..I..I just...um." She stuttered on her words and her breath smelled of alcohol. "Mitchie." He whispered into her ear. She looked down, not wanting to come in contact with his eyes. "You need to listen to me."

She stood there, awkwardly, waiting for him to continue. "Can you look at me, Mitch?" He asked her. He lifted her chin with his finger and her eyes gazed into his. "Good." He muttered. "I like you a lot and what I'm doing is trying to help you. I like the Mitchie you were last week. The one who smiles at everyone. The one who sings with her heart. The one who doesn't care what anyone says. I don't like this on you, Mitch. You don't deserve to be unhappy and drunk all the time, it's not good." He was about to continue untl he noticed she was looking sick.

"I think..I'm going to be.." She ran to the side of the cabin and Shane knew what had happened. Too much drinking. He walked over to her and lifted her hair up as she cried. "Ugh." She said after she stood back up, redeeming herself. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being sick?"

"No." She said simply. "For drinking and acting out and not believing you and just being an idiot."

"You are and will never be an idiot, Mitch." He placed a strand of hair over her ear and she smiled at his touch. "You just...were in the moment and you have to drink to hide the problems and doing it with a bad boy...I mean I know we aren't..." He stumbled, trying not to use the word _together._ "I just really want you to be happy and I feel the need to make sure you are."

"Well thank you for looking after me, Shane. I know you can't help it sometimes, but really, I'll be okay. I know Justin's a bad person to be around but so far, he hasn't done anything bad to me, but when he does, don't worry, I won't hang around him anymore."

Shane obviously gave up. He was trying to get her away from him but she still wouldn't listen. She believes he's bad yet she still goes back to him. "Do you..um...have a physical connection with him?"

She looked at him with surprise. "Physical connection? Of course not! He's like my brother."

"Then why-" She cut him off and smirked at him. "Stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous, again I just want to look after you."

"No, you just don't want me to like another guy because you like me and you think I like you back."

Shane's mouth opened wide, in shock. "How do you-"

"It's obvious you like me and I knew you were interested from the beginning. You're just so easy to read I guess. " She smirked again and Shane cursed to himself, thinking about how cute she was.

"Well whatever then, you go have fun with..him but please stop drinking?"

"I can't make any promises."

He groaned. "Well fine but at least tell me that we're cool?"

"Fine, we cool, we cool, okay?"

Shane leaned in for a hug but she had turned her back and walked back in the cabin. "Great, that went well." He muttered, obviously being sarcastic.

At least she didn't hate him.

~x~

"So? What happened?" Jason asked repeatedly, bothering Shane to no end. "Please tell me?"

Shane groaned. "If I tell you will you shut up?"

Jason nodded, knowing he was getting his way. "Ugh fine." Shane groaned again. "I'll tell you."

"So I went over there and I heard them joking around and I had to think positive until I went out there and when I did, they were drinking tons of alcohol and just sitting there on the floor. So finally, I got her to come outside and talk to me and at first she was all mad, then she got sick and realized what she was doing and all she said is that we're cool..nothing more. I was sorta upset about that but I mean I'm glad she's not mad..I don't know. She even said she knows I like her but she didn't tell me if she liked me back."

"Wow." Was all Jason said. "Wow. That's crazy. So what are you going to do then? You don't think she likes you?"

Shane sighed. "I doubt it. I'm just going to try and get over it. She couldn't even promise me that she'll stop drinking."

"And that's not good for her either."

"I know. I don't know, maybe I'll just write a song about it or something."

"Yeah, good idea. I gotta go man but thanks for telling me." Jason gave him a confronting smile and walked out. Shane sighed and picked up his guitar. He had nothing else to do but sing from his heart.

_There's a storm coming up_

_and I gotta prepare myself_

_'Cause this felling's_

_getting stronger everyday_

_Something's creeping inside_

_Everything is about to change_

_Gotta face the fact_

_That I can't walk away_

_This is critical_

_I'm feeling helpless_

_So hysterical, this can't be healthy_

_I can't eat or sleep_

_When you're not with me_

_Baby, you're the air i breath_

_This is critical, yeah_

_So stuck on you_

Shane sighed and placed the guitar down, satisfied with the song he had just wrote. He needed her. He needed her to know that he wanted to be with her. Her smile, her voice, her everything. He knew she was suffering inside and had to choose drinking to solve it but why couldn't she just come to him?

Time was speeding by and before he knew it, they would be leaving camp and he would be back on tour.

_Maybe I should just face it, she's not the one. But something..inside..tells me..she's it. She's the one._

_**Hey guys! Yeah i know, it's been forever! I've been super busy and actually lost all my motivation and creativity for this but then I just randomly started to write and remembered how amazing it was! Also Camp Rock 2 was so amazing that it made me realize how much I missed Smitchie! So yeah I hope everyone who reviewed in the past can stick with this!**_

_**Oh and if you guys are a justin bieber fan, you should check out my stories of him! They've gotten pretty successful. I'll post the link on my profile soon!**_

_**Thanks you guys. I love you all.**_

_**You're amazing.**_

_**-Nessa**_


End file.
